


Чужое Небо

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке «Ренджи/Ичиго. После потери сил Ичиго пытается вернуться к нормальной жизни. Ренджи, в качестве моральной поддержки решивший задержаться на грунте, пытается его как-то приободрить, не понимая, что своим присутствием делает только хуже».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужое Небо

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно канона (до арки Пропавшего удостоверения Шинигами)

— Йо!  
Ренджи отлипает от стены и, поправляя сползшую на самые брови бандану, скалится во все зубы.  
Ичиго думает, что это его тепловой удар в классе хватил. Поэтому и мерещится.  
Вымокшая насквозь рубашка липнет к потной спине, а Абарай все стоит напротив со вскинутой в приветствии рукой. Только улыбка кривоватая какая-то. И чем дальше, чем больше народу, обтекая их, как вода обтекает, выталкивая к поверхности айсберг — черт, вот бы хоть немного льда сюда, чтобы прохладнее стало, — торопится с занятий домой, тем кривее.  
Чертова адская жара.  
Ичиго уверен, померещилось.  
Отворачивается и идет к воротам.  
И успевает заметить, как с лица Абарая окончательно сползает идиотско-смущенная ухмылка.  
— Эй, Ичиго, что за нахрен?  
Он нагоняет у самых ворот, ничего не понимающий и ни разу не ожидавший, что Ичиго просто возьмет и пройдет мимо.  
Глюкам шансов давать нельзя. И поддаваться им — тоже.  
— Сдурел, ага? Башку напекло?  
И отвешивает подзатыльник. Ощутимо.  
Ичиго даже с шага сбивается. И тут же тянется перехватить руки, дать в глаз, повалять в пыли и поколотить как следует. Не потому, что прозрел и все понял, а чисто по привычке, наработанной еще с младших классов, где за подзатыльником следовал пинок в живот, хук под ребра и вечер смазывания синяков йодом.  
Разбредающиеся домой по жаре одноклассники смотрят странно, но их больше заботит прохладный душ, стакан сока со льдом и просмотр телевизора под мерный гул кондиционера.  
А Ичиго с Ренджи, привалившись к отвратно-теплому каменному забору школы, пытаются отдышаться.  
Оба мокрые, потные и в пыли.  
— Я у Урахары гигай взял, — стягивая бандану и вытирая ею лицо, говорит Ренджи. — Думаю, черт с ним, тайчо совсем уж не прибьет, если на недельку-другую на грунт смотаюсь. А то ты ж тут загнешься один, — и снова скалится, как придурок.  
Ичиго молча выдергивает сумку из пожухлой травы, отряхивает ее и перебрасывает через плечо. И идет домой, утирая тыльной стороной ладони пот, ручьями льющийся со лба.  
Абарай его быстро нагоняет.  
— Нет, слушай, какого хрена, а? Ты не рад, что ли?  
И все норовит в лицо заглянуть.  
Татуированная табуретка с цветастой тряпочкой на ножке.  
— А ты сам как думаешь? — наконец произносит Ичиго, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к нему.  
Потом, подумав, отходит в тень дерева. Нечего на солнце стоять — точно напечет. И мерещиться не только шинигами будут.  
А он со всем этим и так завязал уже.  
— Ну вроде как думаю, что рад должен быть, — озадаченно чешет в затылке Ренджи и тоже уходит с солнца в тень.  
— Ренджи, я силу потерял, ты в курсе?  
— Ну дык я ж здесь как раз из-за этого!  
Табуретка. Что в лоб, что по лбу.  
— И не вижу Пустых.  
— Ну, — он явно чувствует какой-то подвох.  
— И не вижу шинигами.  
— Ну?  
— И с какого черта мне должно быть приятно видеть твою рожу, а? — Ичиго не кипятится и не бесится — слишком жарко.  
А еще он устал. Прямо с того момента, когда Рукия исчезла, растворилась в воздухе и лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. Ичиго устал, и хочет рухнуть куда-нибудь в прохладу и отдохнуть.  
И заснуть.  
— Так я ж поддержать, — Ренджи выпихивает его за плечи из тенька и бодро вышагивает рядом. — Ну, помочь там. Адаптироваться.  
— Не поверишь, но я с этим сам справляюсь.  
Ичиго отпихивает его. Потому что и так жарко, и рубашка противно липнет к спине под рукой Абарая, и все никак не понятно, то ли его припекло еще утром, то ли ударило в душном классе.  
Правда, скула после весьма удачного скользящего левой саднит еще как.  
И ребра ноют. И пыль на зубах скрипит.  
На галлюцинации не похоже.  
— Ренджи, проваливай обратно в Готей, а?  
Ичиго щурится на солнце, смотрит мимо, а во рту горько-солоно. И сухо, как в Уэко Мундо. Правда, непохоже по большей части — потому что сухо-жарко, а не сухо-холодно. И Пустые не водятся — только собственный вспухший язык.  
Впереди плавится и расплывается на жаре вывеска круглосуточного магазинчика, и там наверняка еще осталась баночка-другая холодной колы.  
Если такие же умники не раскупили.  
— Эй, Ичиго, я ж вижу, что хреново тебе.  
— И ты здесь, чтобы мне стало еще хреновее?  
Ичиго молится всем известным богам, чтобы в царство кондиционированной магазинной прохлады Ренджи за ним не пошел, испугался, как всякие монстры из рассказов — солнечного света, и тогда все точно можно списать на жару и глюки.  
Но Ренджи упорно тащится следом. И тоже блаженно лыбится, останавливаясь под направленными струями холодного воздуха. И берет баночки с газировкой из холодильного аппарата и плетется за Ичиго к кассе.  
Их разделяют три человека — зазевавшийся у стойки с журналами Ренджи оказывается в самом хвосте маленькой очереди, и у Ичиго есть время постоять под кондиционером у входа, дожидаясь Абарая и раздумывая, хочет ли он пустить все по новому кругу.  
Ичиго не хочет.  
И думать тоже.  
И выходить на жару раньше времени, если уж на то пошло, хочет еще меньше, но деваться некуда.  
Он запихивает пакет с двумя баночками ледяной колы на самое дно сумки, чтобы они не успели согреться в липкий чай, и выходит на улицу. Сзади, за закрывающимися дверями, возмущенно вопит Ренджи.  
В гигае он не может прыгать по крышам — если только не хочет поломать себе руки, ноги и шею — и ходить сквозь стены. А еще использовать шунпо. И поэтому догоняет только у самого дома.  
— Ренджи, просто свали к черту, ладно? — устало просит Ичиго, шарясь по карманам в поисках ключей.  
Абарая за спиной он ощущает так, как не чувствовал раньше присутствие ни одного Пустого.  
И шумное сбившееся дыхание тут не причем — это прошлая жизнь дышит в затылок.  
Не один год, черт его подери. Не один-единственный год, за который все сначала встало с ног на голову, а потом, когда Ичиго уже почти привык, неожиданно перевернулось обратно.  
Целая, черт ее дери, прорва времени.  
Ичиго захлопывает за собой дверь, скидывает кроссовки и, бухая пятками по ссохшемуся деревянному полу, идет к себе.  
— Сын, есть разговор! — пафосно начинает Ишшин. Вздергивает с дивана разомлевшее на жаре тело, чтобы от души съездить кулаком по лицу вместо приветствия драгоценному отпрыску, криво и с трудом адаптирующемуся к обычной жизни после спуска с шинигамских небес обратно на грешную землю.  
Ичиго уклоняется и больше никак не реагирует — в пыли уже навалялся, скула ноет и побаливают ребра.  
А еще к нему заявился Ренджи в гигае, чтобы подержать в трудную минуту.  
После такого традиционные игры семейства Куросаки перестают умилять.  
Отец, с размаху впечатавший кулак в стену, трясет рукой и с непередаваемо гордой рожей — это не у него на немоющихся обоях развод остался, вмятина на стене и содраны в мясо костяшки — вещает появившейся с кухни Юзу о том, что сын-то о-го-го как вырос.  
Разговор, по всей видимости, откладывается на следующий раз.  
Опять одно и то же.  
Пакет с двумя баночками колы, надежно запрятанный в глубине сумки, можно вместо шарика с водой бросать из окна на головы прохожим. А тетради — вывешивать сушиться на заднем дворе. Хотя, на такой жаре их достаточно на столе оставить — за час высохнут и так.  
Зато кола все еще прохладная.  
На подоконнике сидит хмурый Абарай, нервно барабаня пальцами по металлической пряжке на поясе джинсов, и явно тоже очень хочет засандалить Ичиго чем-нибудь в голову. Еще разок.  
— Что за нахрен это было такое? — спрашивает Ренджи, спрыгивая в комнату. — С дверью. Только что, а?  
И это даже не табуретка. Пустой шкаф из цельного дерева. Стукни по дверце — внутри гул пойдет.  
Последнее, что Ичиго нужно — разозленный Абарай, требующий справедливости. Но Абарай, пышущий желанием помочь другу адаптироваться к жизни-после-жизни, наверное, еще хуже.  
А может быть и один черт.  
— Держи, — Ичиго сует ему в руки одну из баночек.  
— Дети, ваш папа пошел в душ! — Ишшин оглашает свое решение на весь дом. И лениво прошаркивает тапками мимо двери в комнату Ичиго.  
— Опоздали. Он теперь там надолго зависнет.  
— В смысле? — дважды сбитый с толку — сначала колой, а теперь сменой темы разговора — Ренджи плюхается на кровать.  
— Холодный душ накрылся, — поясняет Ичиго, вытряхивая содержимое сумки на стол.  
Тетради действительно на просушку вывешивать можно.  
— А… Серьезно, слушай, ну ты вообще как? — Ренджи явно чувствует себя неудобно.  
Ичиго хочет, чтобы он чувствовал себя неудобно. И понял, что его точно не ждали и вроде как не очень-то рады.  
— Типа там в школе со всеми этими делами как обстоит? И вообще.  
— Отлично.  
— Правда что ли? — у Ренджи лицо вытягивается от удивления.  
Снова с толку сбит.  
— Правда. Обычная жизнь и все такое, — Ичиго спихивает его на пол, и сам заваливается на кровать — под открытое окно, под легкий сквознячок. — Никаких вызовов, Пустых и Айзена. До сих пор все было просто здорово.  
— Почему до сих пор-то? — Ренджи, усевшийся на прохладный пол и прислонившийся спиной к кровати, оборачивается на него через плечо.  
— Угадай.  
Абарай крутит в руках баночку колы и пытается состыковать со своими высокими идеалами то, что благие намеренья тоже иногда приводят в ад. Или его приводят к кому-то.

* * *

На самом деле это все ужасно смешно.  
Когда сила пропадает — уходит, мягко ступая кошачьими лапами, как Йоруичи на прощание, и растворяется, как Рукия в утренней дымке. Когда Ичиго дышит полной грудью — первые дни, свобода, и нет ощущения потери, школа, отец у телевизора и сестры. Когда заново приходится вспоминать, как просыпаться по будильнику, идти на занятия и готовиться к выпускным экзаменам.  
Дико смешно.  
Он спасал чертов мир, он умирал, совсем умирал, снова поднимался и шел. Он бился с Айзеном, пока Каракура спала сном младенца в Сообществе Душ. Он, черт возьми, бился не на жизнь и не только _за_ жизнь, а за что-то куда как более важное. А после этого — бац, темнота, и утренний выпуск новостей, валяющиеся на столе тетради, сумка, которую нужно собирать в школу.  
Просто невероятно.  
Ичиго себя чувствует стариком. Не представляет, как может не чувствовать себя стариком — вечным, с которого уже песок горстями собирать можно, глубоко и давно отставшим от мира — отец, вышедший из бесконечной битвы, оставивший все далеко позади, ухнувший все ни на что и ни за что.  
Ичиго не может взять в толк, как Ишшин вообще прожил все эти годы, когда его сына на третий день свободы, на третий день отсутствия ответственности за чужие жизни, на третий день спасенного мира и всеобщего счастья скручивает и выворачивает так, что хочется выть.  
Они же живут все — семья в доме напротив, все их соседи, одноклассники, Каракура, живут и не знают вообще ничего.  
Даже не подозревают о том, что творится на самом деле.  
Не знают о призраках и душах с держащими их на этом свете незаконченными делами. Но черт с этим, придут шинигами — заберут. Не знают о шинигами, о лучшем-из-посмертий и голодной, холодной, никому ненужной жизни там. Но черт и с этим, проживут — уйдут на перерождение.  
Не знают о том, что, теоретически, этих трех дней праздника жизни, торжества будничной серости и момента, когда остановившаяся секундная стрелка на часах снова начинает отсчитывать время, могло и не быть.  
Ичиго уверен, что у него комплекс героя развился. Или комплекс геройской неполноценности.  
Потому что есть те, кто знают, но молчат. Черт возьми, _знают_ , но, ох черт же их подери, _молчат_. И не из солидарности к Ичиго, и не потому, что так надо.  
Они живут в другом мире. Они все еще там — с силой, с Пустыми, с душами, с шинигами, с обязательствами и долгом. Они там, где может наступить маленький компактный конец света и срочно потребуются те, кто сможет все починить, наладить, пылинки сдуть и вернуть на свои места. В их мире, в _том_ мире, это все еще возможно, это всегда возможно и даже обязательно к исполнению.  
Они все еще _там_. А Ичиго уже _здесь_.  
Ичиго здесь, в реальном мире, где в квартирах происходит утечка газа, и потом обязательно взрыв, раскурочивающий полквартала минимум. Где недостроенные здания за ночь разносит неизвестная сила, и на утро совет директоров компании в панике хватается за головы, потому что деньги уже растрачены, время — истекает, а виновного найти невозможно. Остается только неведомых злых духов задабривать.  
Ичиго живет там, где есть выпускные экзамены и муторный выбор, попытки решить, куда — _и зачем_ — идти дальше.  
Он больше не особенный, каким был всю жизнь. Сначала в детстве, потому что все дети считают себя особенными. Потом после смерти мамы, потому что он продолжал видеть духов, а она выбрала его, когда решала, кому жить дальше. А потом после появления Рукии, потому что Пустые и шинигами выбрали _его_ , чтобы сделать ненадолго частью своего мира.  
Исида варится в этом с детства. Исида терял силу и возвращал ее. Исида чертов квинси-который-ненавидит-шинигами, но при этом лезет за Ичиго во все передряги. Раньше лез.  
А теперь он сам впереди планеты всей.  
— Извини, Куросаки, поблизости Пустой.  
— Извини, Куросаки, Иноуэ-сан что-то почувствовала сегодня по дороге в школу, нужно проверить.  
— Извини, Куросаки, мы с Чадом вчера вечером сражались с Пустыми в парке, после занятий стоит вернуться и посмотреть, нет ли там нового разрыва.  
С Иноуэ попроще, она сама попроще, и в ее случае эта простота оборачивается заботой и запредельной мудростью, о которой Ичиго представление имеет только из древних легенд и сказок на ночь.  
Иноуэ извиняется, улыбается, машет рукой на прощание и уходит. Или сначала предлагает попробовать банановое варенье с зеленым луком, а уже потом уходит.  
— Куросаки-кун, прости, пожалуйста, но мы…  
И повторяется в точности то же самое.  
А Чад только коротко кивает и уходит сразу. Он самый честный и самый милосердный — не выставляет свою жалость на показ и не бьет по больному.  
С ними Ичиго себя ощущает калекой. Безногим и безруким инвалидом, который постоянно натыкается на жалостливые взгляды окружающих. Который только и слышит шепотки за спиной.  
Даже если ни шепотков, ни взглядов на самом деле нет и в помине.  
Но Исида, Иноуэ и Чад с завидной регулярностью пропадают с занятий непонятно где. А Ичиго даже не пытается идти следом, чтобы, подобрав кусок арматурины, многозначительно размахивать им в воздухе, делая вид, что он тоже что-то делает. С Пустыми сражается. Только не видит их при этом ни черта, но это же совершенно не важно.  
Ичиго так не может — идти и делать вид. Или не делать. Или не идти. Не может играть в незнайку. Точно так же, как не может идти с куском ржавой трубы против Пустого, которого не видит и не чувствует в упор.  
А хотел бы.  
А идет-то все равно домой. Он идет к Ишшину, у которого как всегда срочный вызов, и кто-то снова помирает так и не доехав до клиники.  
С той лишь разницей, что Ичиго теперь не надо уговаривать оставить их в покое и свалить к чертовой матери чью-нибудь душонку. С той лишь разницей, что Ичиго сразу идет к себе в комнату, старательно раскладывает на столе тетради и учебники и заваливается на кровать.  
Он идет к сестрам, которые в отличие от него _видят_ и _слышат_. И чем дальше, тем больше. Да и отец-то на самом деле тоже.  
Ичиго снова себя чувствует белой вороной среди стаи черных. Только у них все с точностью до наоборот, и именно черный теперь — цвет уникальности. Как будто всем воронам природой положено быть белыми, и он должен был стать таким как все.  
Но и это не вышло.  
Все люди как люди — с ненормально огромной реяцу или бывшие шинигами, и это действительно правильно — а он как всегда.  
Чужая инаковость настолько сильно бросается в глаза, что хочется локти кусать от досады.  
Лучше бы чертова сила забрала с собой чертову память. Жить стало бы в разы легче, и когда Иноуэ и Исида волокли к отцу Чада, всего в крови и с белыми головнями торчащих наружу костей, Ичиго не шел бы топиться в душ и скрести ногтями кафель. Потому что совсем недавно где-то совсем рядом спасли мир от маленького и уютного конца света, а он ничего не знает об этом. Даже о самом факте того, что что-то опять случилось. Что один раз и насовсем вернуть мир и спокойствие не вышло.  
Ичиго боится этого больше всего — что случится нечто очень страшное, нечто непоправимое, а он не узнает. Будет есть свой завтрак, выполнять свою домашнюю работу и пялиться на три пустующих места в классе, ничего не подозревая. Не заметит, когда мир вокруг изменится, потому что у простых смертных принято игнорировать то, что не вписывается в рамки обычного. А когда очень долго и упорно что-то намеренно игнорируешь, перестаешь его видеть вообще.  
Хитрый эффект сознания.  
А потом появляется Ренджи, выскакивает, как чертик из табакерки. И действительно хочется спросить, какого черта, потому что и без него отвыкать чудовищно трудно, неимоверно тяжело — _с головой нырять в свой страх_. Пересилить себя практически невозможно, зная, что вчера-позавчера-на-прошлой-неделе-в-прошлом-месяце-когда-то за Каракурой, там, где сейчас огороженный под строительную площадку пустырь, Ичиго сражался.  
В Сообществе Душ.  
На пустыре за Каракурой.  
И все это было, было же, и никуда не деться. И оно приходит ослепительными вспышками во сне, ломотой в костях и болезненной слабостью, которой неоткуда браться в полностью здоровом — _гигае_ — молодом теле.  
А теперь Ренджи, который сначала говорил о паре недель, а уходить, похоже, и не собирается вовсе.  
Ичиго надеется, что рано или поздно Абарай свалит. И лучше рано, чем поздно, потому что надежда на его исчезновение лучше надежды на то, что останется.  
Отвыкать-привыкать-отвыкать заново слишком трудно.  
А Ренджи все встречает после занятий, лениво жуя пожухлую травинку, провожая взглядом пропархивающих мимо на каблучках девиц в летних платьицах и заговорщицки ухмыляясь при виде выходящего из ворот школы Ичиго. А потом может внезапно свалить на полдороге из-за вызова — где-то снова набивает брюхо Пустой, пытаясь успокоить вечный голод и заткнуть чем-нибудь пустоту внутри.  
Ичиго иногда кажется, что он понимает каково это — постоянный болезненный голод, не дающий покоя. Та же дырка в груди, по сути-то. И та же пустота.  
Обычно помогает с десяток повторений — _личной мантры_ — того, как хорошо ему живется без шинигами и Пустых. Вранье редкостное и беспощадное — Пустые есть, а теперь еще и шинигами заявился, так что помогает все хуже и хуже.  
С Ренджи игнорировать факты, подсовываемые под самый нос, выходит как-то не очень.  
А может быть Ичиго изначально этого не умел. И даже зря пытался все это время и убил его ни на что.  
Только никто не спрашивает. Спросил один раз Тенса — кто кого защищает — и Ичиго ответил. Выбрал. И все. Поздно идти на попятный, поздно отворачиваться и открещиваться.  
Если бы только это хоть что-то могло изменить.

* * *

— Когда я еще в пятом был, — лениво начинает Ренджи, пялясь в потолок над кроватью, — такая хрень приключилась…  
— Угу, — Ичиго сидит за столом.  
К ночи становится прохладно, и можно безбоязненно вылезать из укрытия и пытаться сделать что-нибудь назавтра — или по времени на сегодня — из домашних работ.  
— В первой десятке тогда служил. У Айзена образцовый отряд был, и нами все дыры в расписании дежурств затыкали.  
К ночи Ренджи тянет на откровения, а у Ичиго при свете лампы в глазах формулы скачут на выбеленных страницах учебников только так.  
Сеанс совместной терапии — одному послушать, а другому выговориться. Одному понять, что есть вещи похуже лишения силы, а другому встряхнуться и заново уяснить, как все отвратно — было и есть.  
Ичиго предполагает, что это так в теории должно быть.  
— Мне под командование сунули полную зелень — только из академии, сопли еще не утерли. Они даже меч держать нормально не могли, представляешь?  
Ичиго не хочет представлять. И вспоминать каково это — нести ответственность за чужие жизни.  
Было уже, хватит. Проехали. Простым смертным такое не нужно.  
У него, вон, список нерешенных задачек назавтра.  
« _Один шинигами и трое Пустых поспорили, кто быстрее выберется из Леса Меносов. Скорость движения адьюкасов по пересеченной местности обратно пропорциональна объемам реяцу шинигами…_ »  
Ичиго трет лицо руками.  
— …Кидо умели пользовать — одно через одно. Черт знает, как только выпустились из академии и в отряд попали. А нас сразу отправили в дальние районы Руконгая. Каких-то заговорщиков вытравливать из леса. Черт, да после десятого района все одно — грязища, нищета, жрать нечего и только бы заговоры и строить.  
— Угу.  
« _Отряд шинигами отправлен в Руконгай на патруль. Сколько вернется обратно, если учитывать, что вероятность возвращения среднестатистического шинигами описывается формулой…_ »  
— …Никаких заговорщиков не нашли, зато напоролись на непонятную херь. С рожи — Пустой как Пустой, он еще в деревеньке постоянно народ жрал, так что нам даже вроде как рады были. Жители думали, прибьем его, и наступит у них там мир и благодать сразу.  
« _В восьмидесятом районе Руконгая завелся Пустой. Количество похищаемых им жителей в сутки находится отношением…_ »  
— …Так эта скотина сама почти всех перебила. Он как-то умудрялся занпакто лишать и в тела встраивался. Так — оп! И все, уже управляет. В конечном счете рубить пришлось своих же. Погано до невозможности. Потому что они то понимали, что происходит, и сами побыстрее прикончить просили, то снова Пустой контролировал… Дрянь полная. Одно дело — раненого добить, чтобы не мучился. А тут вроде и помирать не собирается, в глаза смотрит и видит, и понимает, зараза, что творится, только поделать все равно ничего не может.  
Ренджи торопится, сбивается с мысли и скачет с одного на другое. И возбужденно размахивает руками, рисуя в воздухе для неслушающего его Ичиго ситуацию с Пустым и офицерами-шинигами.  
Он хочет выговориться, а Ичиго — вымести из головы все лишнее.  
« _Против одного Пустого неизвестного типа выставлены отряд новобранцев в количестве двадцать человек и их командир. Соотношение сил…»_  
— Эта мерзость только меня да еще одного младшего офицера не тронула. Мы с ним вдвоем, считай, против всего отряда оказались. А у него, двадцатого, кажись, по званию, еще и занпакто Пустой сломал, и я один с клинком остался.  
Ренджи так деликатно намекает на то, что добивал он захваченных Пустым сам. Один. И с ума сходил, тогда еще тоже совсем зеленый и неопытный, чувствуя кровь товарищей на руках, тоже один — от ломающейся на глазах идеализированной картины мира.  
А тот самый двадцатый офицер обмирал от ужаса где-нибудь под ближайшим кустом.  
— Чуть умом не тронулись совсем — весь свой отряд своими же руками уложили. А те и рады были, улыбались, благодарили, мать их, и сами на клинок лезли. Свихнуться в пору…  
Потом Ренджи неожиданно замолкает. В комнате сразу становится тихо. И всех Пустых, описываемых прекрасными строгими уравнениями, всех шинигами, легко обнаруживаемых с помощью простых формул, выметает вон — за плотно прикрытую дверь и в распахнутое окно.  
Их нет, и Ичиго почти доволен аккуратно разложенным по полочкам вакуумом в голове. Если бы не одно «но».  
 _Убивать своих._  
Почему-то это врезается в сознание ярче и сильнее, чем байка о неведомом Пустом.  
Почему-то кажется, что лучше никогда не знать, каково это. И не чувствовать желания убивать, не чувствовать необходимость, давящую, лишающую выбора, убивать. Тем более — своих.  
Ичиго никогда не хотел убивать по-настоящему — он хотел победы, он хотел битвы, но возможность перешагнуть через противника и идти вперед всегда подразумевала, что тот сумеет подняться и уползти. Неважно куда, но сможет — и понять, почему Ичиго победил, почему его меч оказался сильнее, тоже.  
Без готовности идти до конца, до победного, без осознания, что он _может_ убить, или могут убить его, в Сообществе Душ делать нечего. В рядах шинигами делать нечего.  
Но возможность никогда не означала обязательность. Даже с Пустыми — Ичиго знал, что очищает их, знал, что они были обычными душами. Даже с Айзеном — его нужно было просто _победить_ , остановить, выиграть время.  
Ичиго никогда не желал смерти своим противникам. И не знает, каково это — желать смерти друзьям. Даже во избавление — потому что тогда придется приравнять их к спрятавшимся за маской испуганным монстрам с дырой в груди.  
…Это все загадки не для простых смертных. Они только для тех, чья духовная сила достаточно высока, чтобы вступить в борьбу и не убегать.  
Ичиго это больше не грозит.  
Абарай устало трет лоб, сдвигая бандану к волосам, и садится, свесив ноги с кровати.  
— В общем, двадцатый этот и так не ахти какой боец был, а тут, считай, даже занпакто лишился. И знаешь что, Ичиго?  
— Ну?  
Ичиго грызет кончик карандаша и представляет, как здорово было бы решать задачи про Пустых и шинигами на подготовке к экзаменам.  
Так здорово, что он бы на галстуке от униформы удавился от радости.  
— Перевелся в Двенадцатый, пробирки Маюри-тайчо мыть. Для этого там много мозгов и реяцу не надо. И нормально. До сих пор там служит, даже в первую десятку выбился. А меня после того случая за халатность в Одиннадцатый перевели — мол, угробил новобранцев, не разведал обстановку. И тоже ничего, сам знаешь, у кого лейтенантом нынче хожу. Так что, Ичиго, все эти штуки с потерей силы и всем прочим — они такие, никогда не поймешь, чем все обернется и не выправится ли вдруг.  
Ичиго понимает, к чему это все, понимает, наверное, гораздо лучше самого Ренджи, неуклюже пытающегося раз за разом вывернуть себя наизнанку для большей достоверности и вывести разговор на одно и то же.  
— У тебя вызов, — сообщает Ичиго, указывая обгрызенным кончиком карандаша на мигающий экран телефона.  
— Черт, развелось же их, — бурчит Абарай, вчитываясь в текст приказа.  
А потом скидывает на диван аморфным кульком костей и мяса свой гигай и уходит сражаться с очередным Пустым. Наверное — продолжения Ичиго уже не видит и не то чтобы особенно этого хочет. У него свое развлечение — подготовка к контрольным.  
Ренджи всегда гигай бросает там, где придется, и не спрашивая разрешения.  
Скидывает на пол в комнате Ичиго, когда днем поступает вызов. И Ичиго по возвращении из школы упорно борется с желанием вывесить куда-нибудь безвольное тело в очередной цветастой бандане и новых солнцезащитных очках на манер сушащейся простыни.  
Иногда бросает прямо посреди гостиной, на диване, между смотрящими очередную дораму сестрами. И медленно сползающий на пол гигай валяется с наклоненной набок головой и приоткрытым ртом — как будто Абарай не выдержал очередной нудятины, прокручиваемой по телевизору, и уснул. И ниточка слюны очень правдоподобно свисает из уголка рта.

* * *

Иногда за весь день Ичиго не помнит ничего, кроме мельтешащей перед глазами макушки с топорщащимся во все стороны «хвостиком» волос и перетекающих по коже змеистых росчерков татуировок.

* * *

Отец не говорит ничего — хватает совести и понимания. Или предупреждающий взгляд Ичиго слишком красноречив.  
Сестры только косятся странно, но тоже молчат. Они у Ичиго ко всему привычные.  
Все вокруг молчат, смотрят косо, мысленно ставят себе какие-то галочки, и если спрашивают, то только о каких-то пустяках.  
Ичиго бы, наверное, ушел с головой в эти пустяки, навроде того, какой порошок купить в магазине после школы, куда ехать с классом отдыхать на каникулы и куда деваться от подступающей жары.  
Он бы и окна закрывал, не будь на втором этаже, под самой нагревающейся крышей, так жарко.  
И Ренджи тогда не залезал бы на подоконник. Не толкал многозначительные речи. Не раскрывался бы вот так запросто. И не таскал из холодильника какую-то совершенно нескончаемую отцовскую заначку — припрятанное от драгоценных чад холодное пиво.  
— Ты долго еще на грунте торчать будешь?  
— А что, нельзя?  
Ренджи много болтает, когда нервничает. Несет какую-то чушь, и Ичиго может спокойно пропустить ее мимо ушей, потому что Абарай сам забудет через минуту, о чем говорил. И глупые шуточки, и подначки, и бог знает что еще — они фон, не несущий никакого смысла. Копать нужно глубже, но Ичиго — _боится?_ — не хочет, потому что может вдруг выясниться, что его проблемы в сравнении с вечностью и рядом не стояли.  
Ренджи рубит короткими и хлесткими фразами, когда не в настроении. Или когда вспоминает прошлое. Или когда Ичиго посылает его к Урахаре, посылает к черту или просто не реагирует.  
Ренджи молчит только тогда, когда его рядом нет.  
И Ичиго слушает тишину. Вспоминает, о скольком он хотел бы спросить — как они там, что в Готее, как Рукия, почему она не пришла, изменилось ли у них что-нибудь вообще — и молчит, как рыба. Как Ишшин, когда в разговоре всплывают запрещенные темы. Спрашивать не у кого.  
Ренджи жалуется на Урахару, на издевки мелкого поганца Джинты и лезет под холодный душ, горланя какую-то похабень и ничуть не стесняясь того, что он в чужом доме, в чужом душе и вообще шинигами, а не человек.  
— Серьезно, проваливай уже, а?  
— Да иди ты к черту, Ичиго! Я для кого тут стараюсь? — и с задорной ухмылкой заезжает локтем в бок.  
В каникулы заняться нечем вообще, и Ичиго днем как амеба.  
Мысли лениво-текучие, и море вопросов не дает покоя, но Ренджи еще хуже, чем Ишшин — он уйдет рано или поздно. Он не играет в друга, никаких игр, все по-честному — Ренджи никогда не играет, они с Ичиго в этом похожи — и действительно верит, что помогает. Как-то и в чем-то — своим присутствием, своей болтовней. Тем, что заполняет пространство в комнате, заполняет свободное время Ичиго и лезет глубоко в душу, надеясь что-нибудь найти и исправить — по-простому, без сложностей, взять и склеить треснувшую опору или смазать скрипящие петли.  
Но Ичиго знает, что это все ненадолго. Кому-то рано или поздно надоест — в Готее закрывать глаза на отсутствие лейтенанта, Урахаре терпеть у себя непрошенного гостя, или ему самому слушать треп ни о чем и делать вид, что это нормально.  
Без Ренджи было легче. Когда он уйдет, станет труднее. С ним сейчас, рядом, под боком, просто невыносимо.  
Потому что когда под конец теряется надежда, приходит облегчение. Оно снисходит, как благословение чертового древнего божества. И становится легко и спокойно, и даже не страшно тонуть, захлебываясь, во всем этом.  
Только Ренджи все еще здесь, друзья все еще молчат, стыдливо отводя глаза, лживо-обыденная Каракура все еще верит в свою нормальность. И проклятая надежда все еще живет.  
Ее кое-кто старательно взращивает, не давая ссохнуться, сгнить и подохнуть.  
— Фигня это все, — Абарай высовывается по пояс в окно, перелезая через лежащего на кровати Ичиго. — Восстановишь ты свою силу.  
— Ты веришь своему занпакто, Ренджи?  
— Конечно.  
— А я его даже не чувствую. Понимаешь теперь, в чем разница?  
У Ичиго уже мозоль на языке — объяснять постоянно одно и то же. И самому себе повторять, в каком восторге он от обычной жизни.  
Еще страшно раздражает, когда в середине недели выясняется, что чистые футболки закончились, и Юзу обязательно комментирует это в духе того, что, мол, не завелась ли у старшего брата девушка — откуда бы иначе такой чистоплотности взяться? На самом деле это в шкаф тайком наведывается Абарай, в очередной раз выяснивший, что у Урахары вещи по дому лучше не разбрасывать, а лейтенантские командировочные — за липовую командировку на грунт, бумаги на которую наверняка оформил предусмотрительный Бьякуя — не резиновые и всех расходов не покроют.  
У Ичиго кровать вся в песке — постоянно, сколько ни стряхивай, сколько ни напоминай Ренджи, чтобы он смотрел, куда ноги с улицы ставит.  
Смешно, но у них даже размер обуви один. Ичиго это определяет по следам на покрывале и простыне.  
Сестры жалуются, что ночью спать невозможно — по дому постоянно кто-то шастает и хлопает дверями. Карин с утра закатывает разборки и пытается вызнать у Ичиго, куда его носит во втором часу ночи.  
Ичиго упорно отмалчивается.  
Еще он давно уже собирается тонко намекнуть Абараю, что свою коллекцию бандан в чужом шкафу хранить тоже не стоит. Тонких намеков не получается, да и не зачем, и остается только глупо ухмыляться — это он у Ренджи перенял, вот точно, больше неоткуда — передавая разноцветную стопочку Юзу на прихватки.  
А потому что нечего тут.  
А потом то же самое делают с ним самим — передают как тряпочку на прихватки, как предмет интерьера. Переставляют с места на места, чтобы в другом углу смотрелось новее и занимало не так много места.  
— Куросаки, нам нужно идти. Сам понимаешь, Пустой.  
— Куросаки-кун, там такой Пустой был…  
— …  
— Черт, опять вызов. Они что, отозвали офицера, отвечающего за Каракуру?  
Все усиленно делают вид, что его это еще касается.  
Подачка с хозяйского стола.  
А Ичиго даже не знает, какой вид ему делать — что интересно, или что все равно. Он уже запутался сам, потому что неразлучная троица с духовной силой вместо поездок с классом болтается по городу все каникулы, а дома на его кровати валяется брошенный гигай.  
И все это принадлежит к двум совершенно разным жизням. К двум настолько разным мирам, что точки их соприкосновения не разглядеть, даже если они лежат под самым носом.  
— Куросаки, ты ведешь себя как эгоист! Спустись уже с небес на землю.  
— Ичиго, мы твои друзья.  
— Ичиго. Все нормально.  
— Эй, Ичиго, я кину у тебя вещи, ладно? Этот мелкий поганец Джинта мою новую рубашку на тряпки пустил.  
Ичиго иногда порывается сходить к Урахаре — спросить, когда уже наконец Ренджи призовут обратно в Готей, но чувствует за этим предательскую подлость. И собственное поражение по всем фронтам — попытки узнать что-то будут равносильны стыдливому признанию, что его обычный мир не такой уж обычный. И не так уж хорошо устраивает Ичиго.  
А Ичиго чувствует, что уже почти готов сдаться.  
— Хватит уже каждый вечер ко мне притаскиваться. Не сахарный, за сутки не растаю.  
— Черт тебя знает, Ичиго. И вообще, радуйся, что хоть какая-то компания есть.  
Абарай с мокрым полотенцем, обвязанным вокруг головы вместо банданы, по-хозяйски нагло шарит в холодильнике в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы съесть и потом не мучиться на жаре от ощущения, что еда стремится обратно в глотку и затем наружу.  
На первом этаже днем прохладнее. И свободнее, когда никого кроме них в доме нет, и не нужно плавиться от жары в одной комнате, вслушиваясь в доносящиеся снизу звуки.  
Ренджи режется в игровую приставку, пока Ичиго бесцельно слоняется по дому. И отпускает дурацкие шуточки, когда приходит его очередь остывать в душе, а Ичиго еще не выходит из ванной.  
А иногда они молчат целыми днями, и Ренджи ходит мрачный и насупленный. Ичиго кажется, из-за проблем в Готее. Или с Урахарой. Или с Пустыми.  
Но это уже не важно — Ренджи-то еще здесь. И надежда еще трепыхается, еще бьется, болезненно и беспомощно.  
— Слушай, Ичиго, а тут у вас неплохо живется.  
— Знаю.  
Иногда с Абараем ужасно сложно. От него никуда не деться, как от боли в постоянно расковыриваемой ногтями ране. Болезненно, муторно, но напоминает о том, что Ичиго еще живой.  
Ренджи все не уходит, торчит в Каракуре, как привязанный. Как будто он действительно пришел помочь. Ичиго надеется, что это не из-за того, как он сам хреново выглядит, хотя в этом кое-чья заслуга тоже есть.  
Ренджи заполняет собой все пространство.  
Он может скукожиться в дальнем углу с очередным томиком манги и историей о еще одном патруле — уже в одиннадцатом или даже шестом, с неуемным офицерами под приглядом Кенпачи или с тихоней-Рикичи — в Руконгай. Он может развалиться поперек кровати, свешиваясь головой вниз и высунув пятки в окно. Он может рыться в шкафу, заныкивая поглубже журналы с грудастыми девицами в купальниках.  
Ренджи, чтобы он ни делал, будет чудовищно много, просто не продохнуть. И Ичиго задыхается, сглатывает сквозь ком в горле, закрывает лицо руками и откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Ренджи, ты еще надолго тут?  
— Не знаю. Пока не прищемят совсем.  
А потом в Каракуру с наступлением осени наконец-то приходят дожди, и Ичиго сдается.

* * *

— Как вы там все до сих пор?  
Вот он, вопрос вопросов. Победа и поражение — все в одном.  
Хлещет, как из ведра, наконец-то прохладно, и с занятий надо бежать домой вприпрыжку, поскальзываясь на мокром асфальте и огибая лужи, а не ползти улиткой в тени забора, утираясь краем футболки.  
— А?  
По татуировкам на лице, по бровям, с насквозь мокрой банданы стекают реки и океаны дождевой воды.  
Ренджи из принципа ходит в куртке без капюшона. И зонты вообще не для него.  
— Да нормально, отстраиваемся, — он пожимает плечами, как будто Ичиго спросил о чем-то настолько же обыденном и незначительном, как Юзу — о том, что готовить сегодня на обед.  
И обед при этом важнее.  
— Рукия, кстати, привет передавала. С ней все в порядке. Скучает только, может даже Кучики-тайчо уломает, чтобы и ее отпустил. Со своим-то капитаном она уж договорится…  
— Здорово. А вообще как, ничего не изменилось?  
Для них это серые будни. Отстроить Готей заново. Почтить павших и набрать в отряды новых шинигами.  
Ичиго хочет обратно, туда, в эту дурную и пьяную тяжесть занпакто за спиной. Хотя бы снова видеть Пустых. Хотя бы снова видеть обычные души-«плюсы».  
Хочет и всегда хотел.  
Теперь просто готов это открыто признать.  
— Ничего.  
Ответ Ренджи бьет наотмашь.  
— Совсем? А как же Айзен? И после всего случившегося, что, вообще ничего?  
— Ты человек, Ичиго. И на грунте все немножко не так, понимаешь? Вы слишком цепляетесь за прошлое, не можете когда надо его отпустить. Или наоборот — сломя голову несетесь вперед. Нет четкой середины, — он морщится и останавливается, задирая голову к мутно-серому небу. — В Сообществе Душ все устроено иначе. _Мы_ живем иначе.  
После нескольких месяцев старательного доведения до Ичиго, что «мы как ты», «я как ты» и «все как мы» чувство такое, будто под дых хорошенько заехали.  
А потом действительно заезжает — Ренджи не нарочно, нет — и валит прямо в лужу, и накрывает собой сверху.  
Над ними брызжет каменное крошево вперемешку с водой и в лужи летят листья и обломанные ветки с вывернутого с корнем и изодранного в щепки дерева.  
И несколько секунд они просто неподвижно лежат в ледяной воде, жмурясь и отплевываясь. Потом Ренджи поднимает голову, вглядываясь в серые и блеклые здания через дорогу, и потоки воды по его лицу стекают прямо на Ичиго.  
— Что?...  
— Пустой, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и Ичиго придавливает к асфальту гигай с остекленевшими глазами.  
С другой стороны, с перекрестка, уже бежит Иноуэ, сжимая в ладонях заколки, и неразборчиво кричит что-то.  
Ичиго не видит Пустого, не видит и ее силу. И лук, натягиваемый Исидой. И куда летит кулак Чада. Он лежит посреди огромной лужи, вымокший насквозь, и, запрокинув голову, вглядывается в серую пелену дождя, _надеясь_ увидеть хоть что-то.  
Иноуэ отшвыривает в сторону — на острые древесные обломки, и Ичиго отчаянно барахтается, отпихивая навалившейся гигай Ренджи от себя, чтобы вскочить и успеть поймать ее.  
Он, конечно же, не успевает, потому что не шинигами, без шунпо, и простым смертным не дано успеть сразу везде. Иноуэ с хрустом вламывает в остатки дерева и по инерции протаскивает-продирает дальше. У Ичиго руки мокрые, скользкие, и сразу окрашиваются водянистым разбавленным красным, когда он стаскивает ее, чудом не оказавшуюся насаженной на торчащие щепки, как на штыки.  
И вот здесь-то успевает как раз — следом туда же вминает Чада, прикладывая об асфальт и выбитое из забора каменное крошево. Но он-то снова поднимается и идет, а у безжизненно обвисшей Иноуэ только капли бьют по лицу, стекая в приоткрывшийся рот.  
Ичиго щупает ее пульс сначала на запястье, а потом по сонной артерии на шее и пытается прослушать сердцебиение. Руки у самого трясутся, и спина взмокла не от разлитых вокруг океанов воды.  
Ичиго лихорадит.  
Он впервые с _той_ стороны — со стороны тех, _кого_ защищают. Тут не кинуться в бой, а бессознательную тряпку-Иноуэ, вымокшую насквозь и раскрашивающую лужи своей кровью, оставить кроме него больше не на кого.  
— Куросаки, хватай ее и беги! — надрывается Исида, делая руками странные движения.  
Наверное, стрелы выпускает. Ичиго-то ни черта не видно. Даже куда попадает, хорошенько размахнувшись, Чад. И попадает ли вообще.  
Ичиго должен убегать, пока его прикрывают. Теперь это для него.  
Щепки, камни и прутья складываются в короткий приказ:  
« _Вали нахрен отсюда_ ».  
Ренджи рядом, Ренджи тоже его прикрывает.  
Вообще, не за этим ли он в Каракуре? Не растягивать время вечерами в полутемные полосы с домашними работами, светом настольной лампы и рассказами о другой жизни. Не потрошить заначки Ишшина. Не пытаться помочь, делая только хуже.  
А защищать.  
 _Ичиго_.  
Вот кто тут главная беспомощная тряпка, которую следует отжать как следует, простирнуть и вывесить сушиться на солнышке.  
У Ичиго на руках Иноуэ, в асфальте такие выбоины, что соседский грузовик похоронить в любой из них можно целиком, а щепки приказывают удирать без оглядки отсюда и не думать, ни в коем случае не думать, что происходит.  
Гигай Ренджи взрывается кровавыми брызгами — Пустой совсем рядом, не время зевать и пялиться по сторонам.  
Только Ичиго еще ни разу не сбегал в разгар битвы. Он не сбегал, поворачиваясь спиной к врагу и оставляя его на других.  
Это не его, не для _него_ , это не правильно, он так не может.  
— Да беги, же Куросаки! Пустой прямо на вас идет!  
У Исиды сорван голос и пальцы испещрены тонкой сетью порезов. У него треснули очки, продрана на боку рубашка, а от галстука осталась измочаленная тряпка.  
Он стреляет снова и снова, пока Ичиго пытается сообразить-состыковать свой побег с тем, что происходит.  
Ему надо бежать. И защитить Иноуэ. И не важно, в каком именно порядке, потому что теперь между этими двумя понятиями можно поставить жирный знак равенства.  
Порывом ветра или чего-то-большего-если-бы-Ичиго-чувствовал-реяцу их отшвыривает в кровавое месиво, на останки гигая Ренджи, и прокатывает на них, как на льду, к забору. Ичиго сначала хорошенько прикладывает спиной, а потом он еще и врезается головой в каменный бордюр. Удар немедленно отзывается болью в лопатках и затылке, впившимися в поясницу мелкими камушками и ноющим плечом.  
Ичиго ни черта не видит, но уверен, что если бы не защищающий их Ренджи, Пустой не промазал.  
« _Беги_ ».  
Короткий и однозначный приказ.  
Приказ _ему_ , а не его — кому-то другому.  
 _И это он теперь убегает._  
Бежать на самом деле не так уж и далеко, но Ичиго вымок насквозь, все болит, и бессознательная Иноуэ скользким мыльцем выскальзывает из рук, как ни перехватывай. Ее голова болтается из стороны в сторону, а у Ичиго в ушах все отдается оставшийся за спиной грохот.  
Там, у школы, бьются с Пустым. Там раскуроченный до городской канализации и электрических кабелей асфальт, разодранный в клочья гигай Ренджи и Чад с Исидой, отвлекающие тварь из Уэко Мундо до последнего.  
 _Битва — там_.  
И она все еще идет. А Ичиго повернулся спиной и сбежал.  
У Ишшина глаза усталые, воспаленные, и четверо раненых в автомобильной аварии ждут своей очереди — раскроенные брови, разбитые губы, трещины в ребрах и пара вывихов.  
Ни одного не швырял через всю улицу Пустой.  
При виде застывшего в дверях Ичиго, трясущегося, перемазанного в чужой крови и с Иноуэ на руках, отец бросается разгребать завал на резервной койке в коридоре, перебрасывая бинты для шины ожидающим на подхвате Карин и Юзу.  
Он-то понимает, что шутки кончились давно. Еще когда летом Чаду собственноручно кости вправлял и «штопал» его, молясь всем богам, чтобы зажило побыстрее и не пришлось тащить беднягу в центральную клинику, где возникнет слишком много вопросов.  
Иноуэ — не Чад. На ней не заживет, как на собаке, за несколько дней.  
— Вымойся и переоденься, — не поворачиваясь, бросает Ишшин и нависает, согнувшись в три погибели, над бессознательной Иноуэ, осторожно уложенной Ичиго на койку.  
Они к отцу постоянно ходят, и Ичиго только теперь замечает, насколько это странно, насколько _здесь что-то_ _не то_. Насколько просто отец соглашается их покрывать. Насколько хорошо это знают остальные. Насколько часто в клинику Куросаки забегает кто-нибудь, связанный с битвой с Пустыми, и Ишшин разруливает их проблемы.  
Летом не замечать все это было очень просто, первые дни после потери сил — еще легче. Ичиго закрылся, втиснул себя в обычную — смертную — человеческую реальность, и Пустые из нее исчезли как по мановению руки. А вместе с ними и все остальное.  
Сознание такая интересная штука. И хитрее самого хитрого — Урахары — в разы.  
Отец вызывает машину из Центральной городской клиники, и Ичиго с запозданием понимает, что Иноуэ может быть серьезно ранена и надо было шевелиться быстрее. Не ждать под дождем, пока она истечет кровью, и меньше думать о себе.  
— Кто ее так?  
Это может быть соблюдением негласного соглашения — ни слова о _тех_ и _этих_ , Пустых и шинигами, но Иноуэ с воткнутым в вену жалом змеящейся капельницы слишком бледная, слишком тонкая и прозрачная. И наверняка потеряла слишком много крови.  
Чудо, что их обоих вообще не зашибли.  
Чудо, что Исида с Чадом еще были живы.  
Чудо, что Ренджи свалил из Сообщества Душ и терпит, до сих пор терпит, как Ичиго его к чертовой матери посылает по тридцать раз на дню.  
Ишшин серьезен и мрачен, совсем как Ренджи, рассказывающий о череде ушедших на перерождение при нем, на его глазах, от его руки, младших офицеров из тех трех отрядов, в которых довелось отслужить.  
И у отца-то тоже руки по локоть в крови. В прямом смысле.  
Как и у Ичиго.  
— Это был Пустой? — Ишшин смотрит через плечо  
Дает понять, что на этот раз запрет снимается. И теперь в нем больше от капитана, отряд которого понес незапланированные — к черту, они не могут быть запланированными, но их и не может не быть — потери. В нем больше от командира, оставленного отвечать за неопытных юнцов-неумех и наблюдающего за тем, как их становится все меньше и меньше.  
— Шли с занятий, когда он напал. Я там случайно оказался.  
Ичиго не хочет уходить. Он бы оставил все на отца, и завалился к себе, заперся бы и сидел полночи, глядя в окно, будь на Иноуэ месте кто-то другой.  
Футболка подсыхает багровой коркой там, где он прижимал ее к себе.  
Рукия говорила, что он ко всем душам должен относиться одинаково. Но Ичиго больше не шинигами. А Иноуэ — не просто душа.  
Он оглушительно чихает, и вытирается рукавом вымокшей насквозь куртки.  
Холодно. Лихорадит. Наверняка простуду схватил.  
— Там еще Ренджи был. Нам повезло.  
«Нам повезло, что там был Ренджи». Что дал фору, отвлек Пустого на себя.  
— Он помогал. Но эта тварь слишком сильная. Когда я с Иноуэ оттуда… — Ичиго замолкает ненадолго. Заминка маленькая, болезненная, но признавать нужно _всю_ правду. — Когда я с Иноуэ оттуда уходил, они все еще сражались.  
Он не знает, что этим хочет сказать. Что сам уходил, а другие оставались и делали за него всю работу. Что сам уходил, и был бесполезной обузой. Что он вообще — уходил, слово-то какое хорошее, обтекаемо-извиняющее, безликое — _сбежал_ оттуда, а кто-то подставлялся за него. Что у Иноуэ едва пульс прощупывается и вены найти еще сложнее, чем императорский клад посреди делового района Каракуры, только из-за него — все сидел, как дурак, и пялился в дождь, уже зная, что чуда не будет и сила не вернется.  
Может быть Ичиго хочет сказать, что отцу стоило бы оторвать задницу от дивана, перестать прикидываться добродушным идиотом и сделать то, что положено делать _шинигами_ , а не зарвавшимся детишкам из старшей школы. Что хватит уже ходить и подчищать все хвосты, когда другие не справляются и остается только сметать податливый окровавленный мусор под ковер.  
Ишшин же один раз уже пошел поперек себя, преступил ту самую черту. Обратного хода нет — в уютное отстранение никто больше не пустит. Еще раз этот номер не пройдет.  
И нутро тоже покоя больше не даст.  
Ичиго по себе знает.  
Он все лето терпел Ренджи, все лето верил во взрывы газа, аварии на строительных площадках и халатность городских служб. Он просто не был там, на поле боя, на вечной войне, где не бывает победителей, не был снова и с другой стороны — с той, что проигрывает _всегда_.  
— Слушай, а ты…  
Снаружи воет серена скорой — звук усиливается, они уже на подходе, и Иноуэ нужно готовить к транспортировке.  
Ичиго все никак не может прямо сказать, что он сам не в состоянии — разве что пойдет наугад куском трубы махать — и отец должен разобраться с Пустым за него.  
Такие вещи вслух не говорят. И вышедший покурить на улицу Ишшин понимает это, как никто другой.  
 _Он курит только на кладбище, когда они раз в год всей семьей собираются на могилу к матери._  
Даже зажигалку не достает. Стоит, жует фильтр мгновенно промокнувшей сигареты и ждет, когда скорая задним ходом подъедет к дверям клиники.  
Ишшин возится с ними, расплачивающимися за последствия чьего-то ожидания лучшего и удобного момента, и не может не знать, _как_ ему поступить.  
У Ичиго к отцу вопросов не меньше, чем к Ренджи. И он сам тоже преступил свою черту, сейчас, сегодня, ища пасмурным и дождливым днем тень Пустого на залитом водой асфальте.  
Игра в молчанку хороша, только когда на нее согласны все — хотя бы невмешательством в установившиеся правила.  
Ишшин распахивает двери настежь навстречу медбратьям, и они идут со свернутыми носилками внутрь. Из машины следом выбирается наспех перебинтованный Исида, все в той же драной рубашке и с разбитыми очками.  
 _Центральная клиника, ну как же, наверняка сумел на этот раз уговорить своего отца им помочь. Дело-то нынче в Иноуэ. Тут можно и рискнуть._  
Ичиго бы рискнул.  
Исида рискнул. И теперь, ежащийся на холоде, морщащийся от боли, что-то пытается разглядеть в сплошной стене дождя за растрескавшимися стеклами очков.  
— Что с Пустым? — Ичиго не выходит из-под узенького навеса и краем уха вслушивается в гомон за спиной.  
Сестры спорят, отец орет на медбратьев. Тяжело, с всхрипами, дышит Иноуэ.  
 _Она вообще транспортабельна?_  
— Упустил, — морщится Исида. И, сняв очки, протирает мокрые стекла насквозь вымокшей тканью рубашки. Разводы только сильнее становятся. — Впервые такого вижу — совершенно ничего не берет.  
Он сторонится, пропуская носилки с Иноуэ.  
— Я поеду с ней, а ты будь настороже Куросаки. Пустой может вернуться.  
Ичиго серьезно кивает в ответ, как будто он что-то сможет сделать, если хитрая и сильная тварь-которой-не-может-существовать вдруг заявится в дом семейства Куросаки предъявить свои права на их жизни.  
Из машины ненадолго высовывается Чад, и Исида уже забирается обратно.  
Им не до шуток.  
Это только Ичиго кажется, что он в какую-то сказку попал. В злую сказку с плохим концом, где всех персонажей одного за другим выводят из повествования, чтобы в конце не осталось никого — в назидание будущим поколениям. А то вдруг подумают, что они могут все.  
Ичиго возвращается в дом и плетется через гостиную к себе, оставляя мокрые следы на полу.  
Мыться — переодеваться — есть — делать домашнее задание — спать, натянув на самый нос одеяло и сжавшись в комок, потому что холодно и трясет не только от осознания чертового факта, что он сегодня был близок к смерти как никогда.  
В результате если и вырвался из будничной серой точки, то ненадолго. И совсем не так, как этого хотел. Совсем не так, как должен был. Не спиной об асфальт, не наливающимися темно-лиловым синяками на спине, не перехватившим дыханием.  
И не чувством собственной обнажающей беспомощности точно.  
Кровь Иноуэ на руках и футболке, брызги на капюшоне — сначала водянисто-холодные, как не может быть холодной свежая кровь, потом высохшие в тонкую растрескавшуюся корку.  
Тогда, под угрозой атаки Пустого, он думал-то совсем не о том, что одноклассница, подруга, _накама_ , находится в опасности. И не о том, что трое друзей, близких людей, _накама_ , рискуют жизнью. И не о том, что ничем не может помочь им сам.  
Ичиго оставляет одно из окон в комнате распахнутым — если Ренджи сегодня все-таки явится, то на подоконнике снаружи сам долго не усидит.  
С улицы тянет холодом, промозглой сыростью, и отец, чуткий на сквознячки, проходя мимо, наверняка буркнет что-нибудь по поводу платы за отопление.  
Ичиго залезает под одеяло по самую макушку. И гонит как можно дальше отзывающуюся ноющей болью по всему телу память о сегодняшнем сражении с Пустым. А память — она как подкроватный монстр. И сколько не накрывай голову подушкой, все равно будет глядеть хитрыми желтыми глазами из непроглядной темноты.  
Ренджи приходит глубоко за полночь, когда дождь уже прекращается и поднимается блеклая пелена тумана.  
Он отчаянно ругается, соскальзывая с влажных выступов на заборе и стене дома, и Ичиго в конечном счете приходится, свесившись с подоконника, протягивать ему руку, чтобы помочь взобраться и втащить в комнату.  
В качестве благодарности Ренджи как следует протаптывается грязными кедами по постели.  
— Черт, извини, — он морщится в ответ на недовольный взгляд Ичиго. — Тут такая хрень творится с этим Пустым, что слов нет. Кстати, пожрать есть чего?  
— Все спят уже. Если на кухню пойдешь, не поднимай весь дом на уши, — Ичиго все пытается оттереть четкие ребристые следы от кед с постельного белья.  
— Тебе прихватить что-нибудь? — Ренджи выглядывает в коридор.  
— Иди уже.  
Через несколько секунд с лестницы доносится грохот.  
— Да твою ж мать! — вопит Ренджи на весь спящий дом.  
Ичиго, утвердившийся в мысли, что отпускать его одного было идеей, заранее обреченной на провал, выходит следом.  
Внизу хлопает входная дверь — куда-то посреди ночи собрался отец.  
Из соседней комнаты спросонок и под невнятное бормотание Юзу запоздало отзывается Карин:  
— Хватит ночью по дому шастать!  
Ичиго, вжав голову в плечи и проклиная про себя Абарая, Ишшина, всех Пустых вместе взятых и чертову темень — в коридоре хоть глаз выколи — спускается на первый этаж, к бодро позвякивающему кастрюлями в холодильнике Ренджи.  
— Короче, это все Двенадцатый, — набивая рот холодным рисом, начинает тот при виде Ичиго. — Они в Уэко Мундо торчат которую неделю уже — у Маюри-тайчо бзик на тамошних лабораториях приключился. Не вылезает оттуда даже на общекапитанские собрания. И, похоже, докопался до Пустых, на которых Айзен экспериментировал с возможностями Хогиоку на первых порах.  
— И что эти Пустые здесь делают? — Ичиго плюхается на первый попавшийся стул и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Да удрали они. Черт знает как. Сначала Маюри-тайчо все замять хотел, но после сегодняшнего… — Ренджи неопределенно поводит палочками в воздухе. — Хрен отвертится, в общем.  
— Исида говорил, что Пустой какой-то странный попался.  
— Я ж говорю — подопытный. Часть сбежавших сразу отловили — седьмой отряд на дежурстве стоял, их сотайчо-доно для страховки отправил, после того как Двенадцатый с перепугу чуть со всем Лас Ночес вместе не подорвался, защищаясь от поваливших на них толпой адьюкасов. Так что те Пустые, которые по Каракуре последний месяц шастают — как раз оттуда, из лабораторий. Хотя до сих пор мне более или менее нормальные попадались.  
— А этот? — Ичиго напрягается.  
— А этот… — Ренджи отставляет пустую миску с палочками в сторону. — Фух, спасибо, было вкусно. Так вот, эта штука на мой банкай начхать хотела. Не хило, да? Ей стрелы вашего квинси навроде чешую почесать пришлись. Вообще ноль реакции.  
— Погоди, твой банкай?  
Похоже, они говорят слишком громко, потому что сверху снова доносится командный окрик Карин.  
Нечего на кухне орать, всем пора по койкам, трам-та-ра-рам.  
Ренджи все ухмыляется, косясь в потолок и дослушивая тираду старшей из сестер о всех ночных шатанцах по дому. А потом вздыхает, переводит разом потяжелевший взгляд на Ичиго и совершенно серьезно продолжает:  
— Пол улицы разворотил к чертям, а Пустому хоть бы хны. Специально запросил данные по нему — должны же в Двенадцатом знать, что они выпустили-то, — он замолкает на некоторое время. — Результаты скоро придут — как только все перепроверят, скажут, что за хрень такая и что нам с ней дальше делать.  
— Все-таки вы его упустили, — полуутвердительно произносит Ичиго.  
На самом деле так и хочется спросить, к чему было то самое Абараевское «нам», потому что никакого «мы» не осталось. Было, и сгинуло. Теперь есть сражающийся Ренджи и удирающий подальше, чтобы чем-нибудь случайно не достало хрупкое и ломкое тело простого смертного, Ичиго.  
Такое искушающее «нам» — зовущее снова влезть в омут с головой, забыв обо всем.  
— Ну конечно упустили! А чем предлагаешь его остановить? Кидо не работает, от занпакто толку нет. Друзья твои тоже ничего сделать не смогли. Ладно хоть спугнули тварь — увалила в свое междумирье. Теперь будем ждать, пока снова не вылезет, и думать, что делать.  
— Урахара-сан ничего не говорил?  
— Да он все про новый гигай зудел — так быстро, мол, предыдущий извел. От того вообще ничего не осталось, даже пытаться восстанавливать толку нет, — Ренджи поднимается из-за стола. — Ладно, я на всякий случай еще раз по городу пройдусь — вдруг Пустой опять вылез. Толку, конечно, не много от меня будет, но мало ли. Должно же эту заразу хоть что-то брать.  
Снова хлопает входная дверь.  
Отстукнув каблуками снимаемых ботинок, по коридору крадется Ишшин. Заметив, что его раскрыли — устало подперший щеку рукой Ичиго и перекосившийся в кривоватой и неловкой улыбке Ренджи — лыбится во все зубы и приветственно машет рукой.  
— Папочка свежим воздухом подышать ходил…  
И поспешно сбегает в свою комнату.  
— Ну у тебя и папаша все-таки, — цокает языком Ренджи, когда щелкнувший замок подтверждает, что на сегодня Куросаки-старший угомонился. — Я через дверь. Ради разнообразия.  
И неожиданно кладет прохладную руку Ичиго на лоб.  
— Ты бы спать валил уже, что ли. Смотри, не свались с простудой — Пустой спрашивать не будет.  
Ичиго растерянно щупает свой лоб — на температуру не похоже, да и не чувствует он ее, жар спал давно. А чувство чужой отстраненной прохлады — как метка. Как одна сплошная дырка того же Пустого. Та, которая на месте стыка с Цепью Души возникает, если сковырнуть слишком сильно.  
Расшитая Юзу прихватка, бывшая когда-то одной из многочисленных абараевских бандан, выглядывает обгоревшим краешком из раковины. Синтетическая тряпочка успела покрыться пятнами, прожженными дырками — отцовкие попытки сварганить завтрак ее скоро доконают, как и большинство предшественниц — и выцвести. И, кажется, сменить рваный геометрический узор на расплывшиеся цветы.  
Ичиго щурится в темноте, выглядывая вылезающие по краям нитки.  
В дверях они оба некоторое время просто молча стоят и смотрят друг на друга.  
— Будь осторожен, — наконец говорит Ренджи.  
Он очень похож на свою бывшую бандану: расслабленный треп ни о чем сменился на цепкую собранность, а по наспех перетянутым краям так и лезут нитки лейтенанта Шестого отряда.  
 _Абарай-фукутайчо, это вы угробили в самом начале службы своих боевых товарищей?_  
— И ты тоже, — уже в спину ему бросает Ичиго.  
И, уже закрывая дверь, провожает его взглядом.  
Ренджи, сунув руки в карманы джинсов и ссутулившись, бредет вниз по улице к перекрестку.

* * *

Тацки беспокойно ерзает на стуле во время уроков и успевает до большой перемены дважды прижать Ичиго к стенке с требованием сообщить ей, куда запропала Орихиме.  
Раньше ему хватало совести бросить короткое «не знаю» и идти-валить-бежать подальше, чтобы самому не начать думать о том же и не душить болезненные порывы рвануть с уроков в город — искать место сражения с очередным Пустым.  
Теперь Ичиго знает. Он снова в строю, ура-ура, это так прекрасно и ни черта не здорово.  
Теперь понятно, как себя чувствовали другие — язык заплетаться будет, если всех поименно начать перечислять, Ичиго и не помнит уже, такая милость свыше — за его спиной.  
Но самая суть-то в том, что это все очень страшно.  
Страшно, потому что Иноуэ увозили в центральную городскую больницу на скорой без сознания и под капельницей — и никаких больше игр.  
Потому что Исида, наверняка оставшийся с ней на всю ночь и наверняка все еще охраняющий ее покой, лучше бы сам показался врачам. Если с ним что-то случится, защищать Каракуру будет некому.  
Потому что Чада по-хорошему тоже нужно было сразу госпитализировать.  
 _Потому что они не справились._  
Ичиго не оставлял на них ничего, не завещал им ничего и они не должны были занимать его место. И не должны были прикрывать его от Пустого. И не должны были…  
…терпеть все это время. Совсем как Ренджи.  
Ичиго чертовски зол на всех. И на себя — куда же без этого — в главную очередь.  
А Тацки все чувствует. Все понимает, ни черта при этом не зная о реальном положении дел. Она выбирает самый правильный и неудобный момент со своим невероятным чутьем на проблемы Иноуэ, чтобы приставать с расспросами. Именно сейчас, когда Ичиго не может ей сказать, что все в порядке и что все точно _будет_ в порядке, потому что он позаботится об этом.  
Да ни черта он не позаботится. Даже от Пустого защитить не сможет — его самого защищать нужно, и тут Тацки фору в сто очков вперед даст.  
— Слушай, я не в курсе, честно. Сама же знаешь, что с прошлого триместра…  
— А ну прекращай эти нюни, Ичиго! Я же знаю, я сердцем чувствую — что-то не так. Где она? Ну?  
За забором школы топчется Ренджи, выглядывая Ичиго в окнах второго этажа и не догадываясь задрать голову повыше, к крыше.  
— Тацки, мне идти нужно, ладно? Отмажешь с последних занятий?  
Она недоуменно смотрит в спину, не понимая, с чего вдруг насупленный и зажатый Ичиго весь враз меняется и как на крыльях — _шунпо, Тацки, у шинигами это называется шунпо, а простые смертные все равно так не могут_ — несется к двери на лестницу.  
Абарай с расковырянной коробочкой сока и мятой трубочкой — это у Рукии любимый прикол такой, ее драгоценное воспоминание, и какого черта то же самое теперь с Ренджи непонятно совершенно — прохлаждается у ворот в школу.  
— Круто мы вчера Пустого тут поваляли, а?  
И указывает на огороженные ямы посреди проезжей части.  
— Жалко, что бестолку.  
Ичиго его насквозь видит. Читает, как раскрытую книгу — Ренджи ничего не скрывает. И вялые, сонные движения, и мутно-усталый прищур, и бьющуюся жилку на шее. С него информацию можно считывать — как губке впитывать воду. Ренджи насквозь прозрачный и открытый.  
Они и стоят-то почти вплотную.  
Ренджи, который открыт до невозможности, но которого ни черта невозможно понять.  
Ичиго с его сбитым чувством личностного пространства, за два месяца каникул приведшего к полной норме разделение пространства маленькой комнатки, шкафа и всего свободного времени на двоих.  
 _И постоянное чувство локтя, раскрытой ладони на плече-затылке-шее, размеренного фона-гудения бессмысленной болтовни._  
— Идем, навестим твою подругу в больнице. Нужно кое-что проверить.  
Они и идут-то почти в ногу. В одном ритме. В одном темпе.  
Ичиго раньше не замечал.  
— Что-нибудь узнал про Пустого?  
Ренджи кривится и неопределенно поводит рукой в воздухе.  
Коробочка с соком уже пустая, сжатая, скрученная-сложенная, осталось стиснуть напоследок и выкинуть в ближайшую урну.  
Ренджи тяжело вздыхает.  
Это они с Ичиго пустые, выжатые, скручено-сложенные, и как назло вокруг серо, пасмурно, никого нет на улицах, и некому передать в руки Каракуру.  
Что-то происходит. Что-то, черт возьми, творится вокруг них. Воплощенный кошмар и недосбывшаяся мечта сразу в одном.  
— Ты все спрашивал, когда я в Готей вернусь.  
Слова скомканные, жеванные, с проглоченными окончаниями, и Ренджи говорит очень быстро, потому что ему неудобно точно так же, как когда заявился на грунт три месяца назад.  
 _Главное, чтобы не сейчас. Главное, чтобы не оставил один на один с Пустым. Главное, чтобы вытащил остальных._  
Ичиго чувствует предательский холодок, и тут ничего не поделать — рано или поздно время для этого разговора должно было наступить. Сколько себя ни готовь.  
— Меня отзовут обратно, как только ты восстановишь силу, — продолжает Ренджи.  
— Тогда поздравляю, ты тут надолго застрял, — с нервным смешком отзывается Ичиго, поправляя ремень школьной сумки на плече.  
Воздух тяжелый, предгрозовой, но дышать легче. Уже что-то.  
— В Двенадцатом считают, что это случится после того как мы убьем Пустого.  
Ренджи разговаривает со своими кроссовками.  
«Мы», которое «нас», которое то ли существует, то ли нет во всевозможных плоскостях. Ичиго так и не понял до сих пор, насколько оно материально, духовно и Пусто вообще.  
Интересно, а в его голосе действительно слышалось то самое «а давай не будем убивать Пустого» или это пространственные флуктуации, подсознательные желания и неизменная программа переключающихся светофоров?  
— Тебе же Урахара-сан говорил про все эти штуки с реяцу, да? В моменты опасности ее уровень растет.  
Восстановился бы для начала — прежде чем расти.  
Ичиго помнит, что вчера опасность тоже была. Та еще опасность. От нее даже дыры в асфальте остались, с корнем и в щепки вывернутое дерево и наспех заделанный свежей кладкой школьный забор.  
А еще — раненые Исида с Чадом. И…  
— Ренджи, черт с ней, с моей силой. Что не так с Иноуэ?  
И теперь уже Абараю становится легче — он весь расправляется-распрямляется, уходит со скользкой темы и тоже может вздохнуть свободно. У него же приоритеты другие.  
Как у Тенсы — сначала думали, что все одно, а потом выяснилось, что защищали они совершенно разное.  
 _У Ичиго постепенно набирается стройный ряд ассоциаций с Ренджи, охватывающий всех знакомых, и складывающаяся картина пробирает до дрожи._  
— Есть одна нехорошая теория насчет Пустого.  
Из Ренджи и клещами не вытянуть правду, когда он не хочет говорить. А не хочет настолько редко, что не по себе, когда это происходит.  
Зато обо всем остальном, вне запретных тем, треплется так, что не заткнуть. С успехом сразу за двоих.  
— Помнишь, я про Пустого рассказывал? Который весь мой отряд перебил.  
Ичиго помнит смутно.  
— Он потом Тринадцатый чуть в корень не извел. И их лейтенанта, Шибу, поглотил.  
Чтобы вспомнить, приходится склеивать много маленьких, болезненно-колких кусочков — как с коробочкой сока, но только хуже, как с Пустым, но не так фатально.  
— Его еще потом один из Эспады сожрал. У них же этот — круговорот Пустых в Уэко Мундо, — и сам смеется своей же удачно ввернутой шуточке.  
Они стоят на третьем по счету перекрестке, и Ичиго все больше хочется, чтобы Ренджи наконец заткнулся. И пусть даже не объясняет больше ничего про Пустого — если не может сразу и по делу, а только ковыряет то, что раньше было.  
Быстрее добраться до Центральной больницы, посмотреть в глаза Исиде — _стыдно-муторно-тошно, оставил же на них, хотел же как лучше, но почему-то не вышло_ — посмотреть на Иноуэ — _пусть она улыбнется, пусть будет в сознании, чтобы не было так муторно и не мучила совесть_ — и снова нырнуть с головой в болтовню Ренджи. Она бессодержательная, бессмысленная и спасительная. Она займет все пространство, откачает воздух, и дышать станет нечем. Встанет поперек горла, и это будет хорошо.  
Главное, чтобы Ренджи не уходил — станет слишком гулко, тихо, свободно и пусто вокруг, и чтобы…  
…сила не возвращалась?  
— Вчера видел того офицера, бывшего двадцатого.  
 _Ичиго ни разу не думал о том, что будет, когда…_  
Мысль обрывается на середине.  
Ренджи замолкает — сразу становится тихо, как будто ничего вокруг больше нет, и тишина ватная, поглощающая, угрожающая, как перед бурей — и останавливается.  
Ушедший вперед Ичиго недоуменно оборачивается и ловит короткий проблеск того серьезного осознания, за которое иногда хочется придушить отца. Мелькает что-то такое древнее и страшное, чего не обрести ни за десять, ни за двадцать, ни за черт-знает-сколько-лет жизни на грунте. Такие штуки выше понимания смертных, они не из мира смертных, и лучше бы смертным держаться от них подальше.  
Ренджи сразу жалеет о том, что поднял эту тему — ему снова неудобно, и на лице то жалостливое выражение, за которое его запиннать просто жизненно необходимо. И еще остается что-то еще, что-то такое, чего Ичиго видеть не хочет совсем. Тот отблеск прежней жизни — как нырок в прошлое, и это совсем не здорово, не смешно и даже не интересно. Потому что не сухой исторический факт, а кусочек чужой жизни.  
Шинигами складываются из поступков, Руконгая и своего отряда. Совсем как обычные люди, только наоборот, с обратным знаком.  
— Ну, видел, и что? Он восстановил свой занпакто?  
— Свихнулся с концами. Парня как раз на эксперименты забрали — чтобы материал не пропадал, как сказал Маюри-тайчо.  
Ичиго пожимает плечами.  
Он даже не представляет, сколько лет назад это все происходило. Его тогда и в помине, и в зачатках, и даже в планах не было.  
Кто-то не выдержал. Кто-то оказался слишком слаб.  
— В Двенадцатом все не как у людей, — тут же оправдывается Ренджи.  
Как будто это его вина.  
И нагоняет, перегоняет и снова распрямляется-раздувается, потому что острый момент миновал и свои воспоминания — Ичиго почти физически чувствует эту перемену, ощущает, как это происходит — он загнал куда-то подальше.  
Шинигами многое должны оставлять позади и отпускать — как отпускают души. Но и среди них, оказывается, есть те, кому сил не хватает.  
Перед входом в приемный покой Ренджи останавливается.  
— Иди. Заодно попроси, чтобы твоих друзей вниз вызвали, если они тут. Нужно, чтобы все ненадолго из палаты вышли. А я другим путем попробую — мне пока с ними не стоит видеться.  
Ичиго не любит сложностей — как ни странно, их любят все вокруг него, пандемия какая-то — но гигай с закатившимися глазами уже ползет мимо него к пожарной лестнице. А потом и вовсе исчезает.  
«Вы к кому?»  
«Пускаем только родственников».  
Он через это все уже проходил. И даже не огрызается — из-за автомата с кофе выныривает сонный и помятый Исида. В отглаженной рубашке, забинтованный, с новым галстуком, склеенными очками и синяками под глазами.  
Серый и ссохшийся.  
Ичиго пропускают сразу и без лишних вопросов.  
Вот что значит подключить к решению вопроса отца. Ичиго бы так не смог.  
— Что с ней?  
У Исиды руки дрожат, и стаканчик с кофе ходуном ходит, плещется, капает на пол.  
Больной и помятый — это ему кости Пустой дробил, это его вспарывали когтями, это он валялся без сознания мелово-белый от потери крови под капельницей.  
Ичиго молча смотрит, выискивая и вытаскивая ворохи деталей, которые он так запросто пропустил, пока плавал все лето глубоко в себе. И в Ренджи.  
Он столько _пропустил_ , что уже, кажется, и не нагнать. А еще думал — _накама_. Ну как же.  
И кто из них, получается, кого бросал-то?  
— Ничего не изменилось. Много переломов, сильная кровопотеря. Успели вовремя. Ее в отделение реанимации поместили.  
Бессвязный поток слов и событий на самом деле в себе содержит весь вчерашний вечер и всю минувшую ночь, которую Исида провел — _в этом уже можно не сомневаться, наконец-то разглядев и оторвавшись от своих личных-собственных проблем_ — в приемном покое и с Иноуэ, как только его к ней допустили.  
— Она пришла в себя? — спрашивает Ичиго, наугад тыкая кнопки на автомате и забрасывая мелочь в узенькую щелочку — только бы руки с головой занять, и не думать, что бывают ответы кроме «да, конечно».  
— Нет.  
Исида пьет кофе большими глотками, наверняка — горький, совсем без сахара и прочей дребедени, как маленькое наказание — давится, продолжает хлебать, как будто от этого его жизнь зависит. Или жизнь Иноуэ.  
Что тоже может быть.  
— Она спит? Или что? — страх извивается глубоко внутри мерзким холодным червем. Обхватывает больными склизкими кольцами, сейчас стянет совсем и дышать будет нечем.  
 _Не-произносить-вслух_.  
А то вдруг сбудется.  
— Тяжелая операция. Возможно, еще несколько предстоит. Ее погрузили в искусственную кому.  
Исида неравномерно раскачивается вперед-назад, как сбитый метроном. Думает — _так же_ — о том же, Ичиго по глазам видит. Черви у них родственные — братья по страху.  
Исида гудит, дрожит и позвякивает, как доливающий остатки кофе в пластиковый стаканчик автомат. Ему бы проспаться.  
— Иди, выспись лучше, я с ней побуду, — предлагает Ичиго.  
Исида отрицательно качает головой. Он свой пост ни на кого не оставит. Он — не Ичиго. Последний защитник Каракуры.  
Это за вычетом Чада, который теперь-то точно последний — если Ичиго с Ренджи и Исидой торчат в центральной больнице, а по городу вальяжно фланирует Пустой, которого некому кроме него даже пытаться остановить.  
Хотя Чад тоже может быть тут, за извечную компанию, все друг за другом и один за другим, даже если и на тот — к шинигами — свет.  
Но тогда Каракура точно остается без защиты. Кроме них-то она никому не нужна.  
— Все равно — постарайся отдохнуть. Я посижу с Иноуэ.  
Исиду сносит к ровному ряду кожаных диванчиков — как выворачивает и уносит ветром ломаный тонкий кустик в бурю.  
Кофе — к черту.  
Ичиго идет к лифтам.  
— Третий этаж, палата триста шесть.  
Он дослушивает уже сквозь закрывающиеся двери.  
Подкосило. Сколько все это время бравировали своей силой, сколько до этого рвались всех спасать, а будни — они добили. Когда из фантастической сказки, которая сейчас здесь, а потом пройдет и забудется, все вдруг стало обыденно-настоящим.  
А еще более обыденными, совершенно реальными стали те, кого спасти не удастся никак. Исида взвалил это все на себя, даже то, что никогда не смог бы терпеть Ичиго, а теперь их всех завалило. И кого-то придавило особенно сильно.  
Палату Ичиго определяет по торчащему на пороге хмурому Абараю.  
Допроверялся — что уж он там хотел выяснить в гордом одиночестве.  
— Все хреново, — Ренджи обрубает на корню все вопросы. — Пошли, увидишь. Главное слишком близко не подходи, а то черт знает…  
Ичиго не сразу понимает — почему черт знает и почему вплотную нельзя. Только когда останавливаются в паре шагов от больничной койки, со связанной множеством мелких проводочков и трубочек с вяло перемигивающейся аппаратурой у стены Иноуэ.  
— Видишь пятна? На язвы похожи.  
Иноуэ не аллергик. Даже весной, когда большая часть школы на цветения реагирует единственно возможным, чтобы не вспухнуть и не задохнуться, способом — масками — она бегает как ни в чем не бывало. На пару с Тацки. И никаких слезящихся глаз, забитого носа, бесполезных таблеток и желания не вылезать из дома.  
И на лекарства — стандартный набор, отец с таким сталкивался и проблем это приносило немало — у нее аллергии тоже нет. Успели бы выяснить, пока разношерстная компания спасителей Каракуры летом тайком бегала в клинику Куросаки за пластырями, обезболивающим, швами и бинтами.  
Иноуэ не аллергик.  
И аллергическая реакция редко бывает похожа на покрытые влажной темно-бордовой коркой язвочки.  
— Я вчера, после того как по городу прошелся, вернулся к Урахаре, — Ренджи выглядывает в коридор, проверяя, не идет ли кто и прикрывает за собой дверь. — Ему как раз из Двенадцатого данные по сбежавшим Пустым доставили.  
— Это не аллергия.  
— Неа.  
Иноуэ уже не такая бледная, не такая жалкая, все еще может наладиться. И Ичиго не было бы так погано, если бы не мелкие язвочки на локтевых сгибах и шее, уходящие под рукава и горло больничной рубашки.  
— Заражение. Пустой ее здорово достал, она ослабла, и процесс пошел очень быстро.  
Ренджи замолкает, ожидая закономерного вопроса, что делать дальше.  
Ичиго не спрашивает — его посещает одна совершенно отвратная догадка.  
— То, с чем мы вчера столкнулись, — Абарай растирает лицо руками, продолжая говорить некоторое время спустя, — что-то вроде переносчика, оболочки. Он ищет людей с высоким уровнем духовной силы, и захватывает их.  
Пустые — они бывают разные. Просто пожирают, захватывают тело и пожирают, стравливают друг с другом, чтобы потом пожрать сразу всех…  
…приманивают на наживку.  
— Нам надо найти и убить ту штуку, которая заразила Иноуэ? — сухо спрашивает Ичиго.  
Кардиометр монотонно отсчитывает пики ритма, Иноуэ спит — _искусственная кома, Исида сказал, это искусственная кома_ — и ее дыхательная маска изнутри не запотевает.  
Теперь отмалчивается Ренджи.  
Значит, не найти. Или не убить.  
Ичиго согласен на оба варианта и даже — заранее, заочно — на некий третий, если только это поможет, если удастся выбить Пустую мерзость, чем бы она ни была, из Иноуэ.  
— Для нее уже ничего не изменится. Даже если мы убьем переносчика, — Ренджи кладет руку ему на плечо. — Та дрянь, которая зреет внутри твоей подруги — она уже сама по себе.  
Ичиго соображает очень быстро, мечется от «что делать» к «кому бежать» и «как ее спасти», надеясь найти запасной выход. Хотя бы что-нибудь.  
На себя — плевать.  
В голову не приходит ничего, хоть убей.  
И убить — тоже не выход. Не тот выход. Какой угодно, кроме самого нужно.  
— Урахара сказал, как ее вылечить?  
— Сказал, — мягко произносит Ренджи и сдавливает его плечо сильнее, собираясь оттеснить назад.  
У Ичиго мурашки по спине пробегают.  
 _Нет-нет-же -все-не-так._  
— Что нужно делать? Я могу как-то помочь?  
Ренджи смотрит с жалостью.  
 _Черт-нет-не-бывает-так._  
— Понимаю, она твоя подруга, Ичиго, но вариантов больше никаких.  
 _Ну-же-сделай-что-нибудь-скажи-что-это-не-так._  
— Стой, что значит — никаких? Ты же говорил, что Пустой захватил ее. Значит, его можно как-то вытравить. Неужели вообще ничего сделать нельзя? Изгнать его как-то? Ренджи, должен же быть способ, — Ичиго его отталкивает, рвется к койке Иноуэ.  
Абарай держит крепко.  
— Никак. Не на ее стадии. Не в этом случае. Если повезет, мы еще успеем душу спасти, но с телом — никак. Слишком далеко все зашло. Нужно отправить ее в Сообщество Душ.  
— Нет, — он стискивает зубы.  
— Ичиго, это единственный выход, — Ренджи может быть убедительным, когда хочет. Может говорить спокойно, когда нужно. Но Ичиго _не нужно_. — Она там уже была, быстро найдет дорогу в Сейрейтей. И защитить себя сможет, если вдруг что. О ней отрапортуют сотайчо, и будут дальше решать, что делать. Вряд ли вернут на грунт и выдадут гигай взамен ее тела, но и в Руконгае прозябать не оставят. Если повезет, сразу, без экзаменовки, в Четвертый возьмут — там ее способностям применение найдется, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Это очень неплохой вариант, поверь мне.  
— Нет.  
— Черт возьми, Ичиго, твоя подруга погибнет тут! — Ренджи разворачивает его лицом к себе и встряхивает. — Мы _уже_ опоздали, так давай попытаемся хоть что-нибудь спасти. Или ты хочешь, чтобы она стала таким же Пустым, как та тварь? Ты этого для нее хочешь?  
— Не может быть, чтобы не было другого варианта!  
В окно бесшумно бьются ветки с жухлой и темной листвой — поднялся ветер. Может быть, даже тучи разгонит.  
Иноуэ этого не увидит.  
Ичиго отходит к дальней стене, к окну, и падает в кресло.  
— Спроси еще раз, — тихо просит он, глядя куда-то мимо — мимо Иноуэ и мимо Абарая.  
— Что?  
— Еще раз. Спроси. У Урахары. Маюри. Кого-то, кто сможет помочь.  
— Бесполезно, говорю тебе, — раздраженно отмахивается Ренджи. — Маюри-тайчо даже пытаться не будет — он вообще и Пустого, и всех им зараженных себе в лаборатории доставить требовал. На исследования. Только черта с два я ему подопытных таскать нанимался…  
— Узнай, что можно сделать. А я останусь здесь, и прослежу, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось, — твердо произносит Ичиго, поднимая на него глаза.  
— Ты понимаешь, что может стать еще хуже? Если я прямо сейчас ее не отправлю…  
— Только попробуй, Ренджи.  
Ичиго смотрит в упор, и Абарай только бессильно кулаки стискивает.  
Работает аппарат искусственного дыхания, качая помпой кислород. Мерно пикает кардиометр — синусоидальный ритм, все нормально, Иноуэ жива.  
— Думаешь, она бы не захотела быстрее отправиться в Сообщество Душ, а, Ичиго? Зная, что все вы тут в опасности, о чем бы она попросила тебя? — тихо спрашивает Ренджи.  
В его голосе горечь.  
Бесполезно. Ренджи уже сдался, уже согласился оставить Ичиго и Каракуру один на один с Пустым, чтобы еще раз получить одни и те же ответы.  
Согласился, потому что понимает. Потому что через это уже прошел — один в поле воин, все отвернулись и спасать больше некому.  
 _Он уже через это проходил_.  
— А когда Пустой поглотит ее душу, и их станет уже двое — двое разносчиков заразы — никто ни о чем просить не будет. И ты даже не поймешь, что случилось. Даже сообразить не успеешь, — Ренджи переводит взгляд с Ичиго на Иноуэ. — Ты и сейчас не видишь, что с ней творится. И хорошо, что не видишь, Ичиго. Не думал, почему ваш квинси кислый такой? Он-то понимает, что дело — дрянь, но тоже не может решиться. А иногда это нужнее, чем пытаться спасти то, что спасать уже бесполезно.  
Вряд ли сам-то верит в то, что говорит.  
— Если бы я был на ее месте, Ренджи? Ты бы тоже не стал искать другой выход?  
— Да! — рявкает он. — Забрал бы побыстрее, и к черту эту Каракуру, пусть кто-нибудь другой разбирается!  
Странно, что на крик еще вся больница не сбежалась.  
— Вот так запросто отправил бы в Сообщество Душ? Зная, что у меня здесь остались семья и друзья? Их некому будет защищать, Ренджи, если даже ты рукой махнешь на все.  
Абарай с воплем заезжает кулаком по стене. И трясет ушибленной кистью, сверля Ичиго тяжелым взглядом.  
Только желваки ходят от злости.  
— Иди-ка ты к черту, Ичиго!  
И, пинком распахнув дверь, вываливается в коридор.  
Ветки клена тяжело бьются в окно. Светлее не стало, ветер пригнал новые тучи и мутный, ровно-серый фронт спустился еще ниже.  
Еще немного и грянет ливень. И снова выйдет на охоту Пустой.  
Ичиго закрывает глаза.  
Он знает, о чем просила бы Иноуэ, будь она в сознании. Они это все уже проходили, и не раз. С Рукией, с пришедшими в Каракуру арранкарами, со всей этой заварухой вокруг Айзена. Вряд ли что-то изменилось с тех времен.  
Рукия не захотела подвергать их все опасности, и позволила себя увести в Сообщество Душ.  
Иноуэ поступила так же. Ушла в Уэко Мундо, только бы никто не тронул ее близких.  
Ичиго отдал свою силу, чтобы все остались живы.  
А сколько маленьких и тонких частичек себя откалывалось во время тренировок, сколько отдавалось на переплавку для большой и очень важной цели.  
От них прежних уже ничего не осталось. Но кое-что так и не изменилось.  
 _Конечно, если бы Иноуэ была в сознании, если бы слышала, что говорил Ренджи, сама бы попросила отправить ее в Сообщество Душ._  
Что для шинигами — рутина, обязанность, то для простых людей — смерть. И жизнь-после-жизни, служба в Готей-13 этого не изменит никак.  
Комната постепенно погружается в полумрак. На улицах темнеет, зажигаются фонари. Время идет к вечеру.  
Ичиго кажется, что в темноте язвочки на руках Иноуэ пульсируют.  
Они все на ее месте выбрали бы Сообщество Душ.  
Но у Исиды — долг последнего квинси. И Иноуэ.  
У Ичиго — семья. И Каракура.  
У Чада — строгий наказ абуэло. И друзья.  
А у Иноуэ — они все.  
Он хочет, чтобы сила шинигами вернулась. Чтобы не сидеть вот так, внутренне вздрагивая на каждый заход помпы аппарата искусственного дыхания. Чтобы не допускать подобного вообще — не допускать пострадавших от Пустых, не допускать смертей. Чтобы не приходилось выбирать за других. Чтобы путь был прямым, как стрела.  
Он хочет, чтобы сила шинигами никогда не возвращалась. Чтобы прожить свою жизнь. Чтобы знать, что ими управляют высшие силы, а не случай. Чтобы не думать, что эти несколько месяцев можно было потратить на тренировки, и тогда ничего этого не было бы. Чтобы не чувствовать вины и знать, что в его силах сделать не больше, чем в силах любого другого человека.  
По стенам за лучами фар редко-редко проезжающих мимо больницы автомобилей ползут тени.  
Ренджи был прав, когда говорил, что ничего из этого не выйдет.  
Он считает, что отправлен на грунт помочь восстановить силу Ичиго. На самом деле это капитан Двенадцатого подчищает за собой хвосты. И торопится собрать все разбежавшееся зверье по камерам в лабораториях Уэко Мундо, пока в Готее не поняли, что попало к ним в руки.  
Один шинигами со всем разберется без лишнего шума — разобрался же до этого один недо-шинигами с вещами пострашней и похуже.  
Небесная Канцелярия помощи не пришлет. И Урахара, даже если сильно захочет, если вдруг привлечет его, успевшего повидать на своем веку самых разных Пустых, занятная поделка Хогиоку, не успеет.  
Иноуэ они уже не помогут, и Ичиго на тот счет иллюзий не питает никаких.  
Ожившая цепочка язвочек, лениво растягивающаяся по ее рукам до кистей, похожа на чинную процессию майских жуков. Даже, кажется, жужжит на разные лады.  
Ренджи говорил, Ичиго просто не видит, что с Иноуэ происходит на самом деле — нет силы шинигами, когда она так нужна. И не было раньше.  
Темные пятна, язвы с влажно лоснящейся коркой, кучно вспухают на шее, прямо на месте старых и там, где была чистая бледно-розовая кожа. А потом ползут-расплываются по подбородку и щекам.  
Ичиго кажется, что Иноуэ смотрит на него ярко-желтыми глазами Пустого с широко расползшимися в темноте вертикальными зрачками.  
Искусственная кома, ребристая белая трубка с манжетой у рта для герметичности. Дыхательных масок при глубокой медикаментозной коме никто не ставит.  
Ритм синусоидальный, стандартный режим подачи кислорода. Отец учил — давно еще, на старых аппаратах, но суть-то одна и та же, показатели не меняются.  
Тугие кнопки отключения, дополнительные крепления на штепселях. И резервные аккумуляторные батареи, установленные несмотря на то, что в подвале больницы стоят мощные дизельные генераторы на случай отключения электричества.  
Ичиго бесцельно бродит туда-сюда по палате, от окна к дверям и обратно. Он не-ждет возвращения Ренджи. Не-думает о вымотавшемся Исиде, спящем на кожаном диванчике в приемном покое.  
Иноуэ не-провожает его спину голодным желтым взглядом.  
— Сенкаймон закрыт. Для шинигами прохода нет, но обычным душам доступ, скорее всего оставили открытым.  
Ренджи подпирает дверной косяк, выглядывая в коридоре дежурных. Возникает как из воздуха, пока Ичиго вытаптывает очередной круг по палате.  
— Урахары тоже нет. Наверняка Пустого ищет. Или носит его где-то — мало ли.  
Ичиго стискивает зубы.  
От окна, когда он поворачивает обратно, ряд розеток виден хорошо. Как на ладони. Особенно заманчиво белеет гнездо с вилкой от аппарата искусственного дыхания.  
— Лучше бы ты уже решился, Ичиго.  
Ренджи его не торопит. И не пытается вмешаться. Он через это прошел, и руки уже давным-давно в крови _своих_. Ему виднее, у него есть право судить.  
Ичиго жалеет, что он так быстро вернулся. Времени не хватило — на что-то отстраненно-решительное, выбирающееся изнутри. Склизкий слепой червь уже должен был сыграть в порядочную гусеницу, закуклиться и переродиться в еще более мерзкую тварь.  
И вот как раз она-то и помогла бы наконец собрать волю в кулак.  
— Если на врата поставили отсечение по уровню реяцу, — продолжает Ренджи, — то Иноуэ наверняка пройдет. Вряд ли ее сила сейчас больше, чем у обычной души. А если нет, то у Урахары отсилится.  
Для него вопрос решен уже давно.  
— Выйди, а? Проверь, как там Исида, — Ичиго закусывает губу.  
С Пустыми нельзя медлить и ждать второго шанса. Нужно действовать быстро, пока не пострадали другие. Бить со спины. Бить сразу в голову, по маске — чтобы случайно не узнать, чье лицо скрывается за ней.  
Рукия очень настойчиво это вдалбливала в его дырявую голову. Да только не помогло.  
Ренджи не двигается с места. Сейчас ему уходить нельзя, и Ичиго понимает это куда как лучше необходимости того, что придется сделать.  
Пустой ищет людей с высоким уровнем духовной силы, а это значит, что под ударом и Исида, и Чад, и Карин с Юзу. Даже отец. Кто знает, сколько еще людей в Каракуре подойдет на роль жертвы.  
Ренджи в чем-то прав — один за тысячи, десяток — за миллионы. Цена приемлемая, когда нет других вариантов.  
Раньше этим «одним» был Ичиго. Теперь он не-сражается с Пустыми — много не навоюет, только лишних проблем добавит тем, кто действительно что-то может сделать. Теперь он не-жертвует собой — тем, _кого_ защищают, не стоит мешаться под ногами. Теперь его забота — помогать выбывшим из боя и оттаскивать трупы.  
И добивать тех, кто еще шевелится.  
Тоже достойное занятие.  
Насос останавливается с тихим шипением. Аккумуляторную батарею выбивать из гнезда приходится долго, она встроена прочно, на совесть. Зато когда штепсель будет выдернут из розетки, не последует сигнала о преждевременном отключении. И дежурная бригада не сразу поймет, что не так.  
В палате становится темно и очень тихо.  
Ичиго ждет.  
За его спиной оседает на пол гигай — Ренджи готовится встретить отделившуюся от тела душу.  
Они оба ждут одного и того же.  
И в какой-то момент, спустя целую вечность напряженной тишины, Ичиго кажется, что он _видит_.  
Тонкий контур, едва различимый силуэт отделяется от застывшей на больничной койке Иноуэ. Раскачивающаяся в воздухе объемная тень не знает, куда податься. Может быть, туда, к окну, где светло от косых лучей уличных фонарей. Или к дверям, в темноту, где прислоненный спиной к стене гигай смотрит пустыми глазами на Ичиго.  
Наверное, они о чем-то говорят. Ичиго ничего не слышит и почти ничего не видит — кроме дрожащего в воздухе образа, но Ренджи должен как-то объяснить происходящее, должен как-то успокоить.  
Больше некому — кроме него.  
— Прости, я не успел тебе помочь, — Ичиго, как слепой, неуверенно тянет руку вперед, прошивая насквозь пальцами смутную колыхающуюся темноту.  
И то, что было Иноуэ, то, что могло ею быть — _снова стать, вернуться, никогда не уходить, если бы только они успели вовремя_ — растворяется в воздухе.

* * *

Ичиго пялится в потолок комнаты, раз за разом проговаривая про себя все то, что он завтра скажет Тацки. И Исиде. Вариаций, в сущности, почти нет — с Тацки говорить не о чем, кроме его вины во всем этим. А Исида все знает сам.  
Еще нужно разыскать Чада и предупредить всех, что пока с Пустым не будет покончено, им нельзя расслабляться.  
— Ты же видел ее, так?  
Ренджи сидит на полу, спиной прислонившись к кровати. Искоса смотрит на Ичиго.  
— Это хороший знак. Значит, в Двенадцатом были правы.  
— Иноуэ погибла потому, что мы не успели. Что в этом хорошего?  
— Она жива. И скоро отправится в Сообщество Душ. То, что считается смертью здесь, на грунте, и близко не похоже на перерождение, после которого действительно _уходят_. Так что все с ней нормально, скоро встретитесь. Как только вернешь себе силу. Она же не ушла _насовсем_ , понимаешь, Ичиго?  
Тацки его удавит прямо посреди коридора, если Ичиго ей такое скажет. Про то, что, мол, Иноуэ не ушла, она всегда рядом и всегда будет жить в их сердцах.  
Тацки его выпотрошит.  
— Это я виноват. Была же возможность спасти ее! Если бы я видел того Пустого и мог что-то сделать, как-то помочь им с Исидой и Чадом, Иноуэ не была бы ранена так сильно.  
— Ага, ты виноват, — неожиданно легко соглашается Ренджи. — И мог бы восстановить свою силу гораздо раньше. Тогда бы твоя подруга не погибла.  
Что-то в тоне Ренджи, в его взгляде становится спусковым крючком.  
А может быть и то, что онпризнает — Иноуэ не просто стала частью Сообщества Душ, сам произносит это чертово «погибла», для Ичиго равнозначное по силе принятому у шинигами «ушла на перерождение».  
Бить в челюсть полулежа не очень-то удобно и результативно, и от пинка толку гораздо больше — Ренджи валится на живот. Вскочивший с кровати Ичиго еще одним пинком переворачивает его на спину и придавливает сверху, весь вес перемещая на руки, на сдавливаемое горло.  
Никакого сопротивления.  
Хитрая табуретка знала, на что идет.  
— Это не смешно, Ренджи, ни черта не смешно. Дерьмовая вышла шутка, понимаешь? — устало произносит Ичиго. — Думаешь, провел тут несколько месяцев, и все понял? Ни хрена подобного.  
— Давай уж, бей, раз замахнулся, — скалится тот, когда Ичиго, ухватив его за ворот футболки, как следует размахивается для удара. — Ты себе это потом повторять будешь до бесконечности, Ичиго, что виноват, что не успел, не смог… и вся эта хренотень не даст тебе спокойно жить.  
Удар проходит мимо — правее и выше, в пол. Лакированной деревяшке хоть бы хны, и лакированному жизнью шинигами Абараю — тоже. Ему не страшно, ему не больно, ему бы скинуть гигай и вернуться в Сообщество Душ — составлять отчет.  
А здесь, на грунте, так не выйдет. Не получится в чернильные строчки, в сухое и однозначное итоговое количество убитых Пустых и спасенных душ переделать несколько месяцев жизни. И неотвратимого наказания за прерванную жизнь тоже не избежать — у каждого оно свое собственное, от перерождения личинкой комара и вечных мучений до еженощных кошмаров.  
Люди так просто не отделываются.  
И спокойно жить Ичиго не будет все равно.  
— Когда-нибудь потом, после того, как это все смертельно надоест, ты поймешь, Ичиго, что на самом деле поступил правильно и иначе просто не мог, — Ренджи кладет руки под голову и закрывает глаза. — До твой пустой башки дойдет наконец, что Иноуэ бы мы не спасли никак.  
Ичиго очень хочется врезать ему еще раз, уже не промахиваясь, точно по лицу, чтобы или заткнулся окончательно или перевел разговор на какую-нибудь ерунду, как обычно, как раньше.  
 _Как всегда_.  
— …И силу вернуть до сих пор не мог никак, даже если бы очень захотел — тебя ж любой Пустой придавит, не напрягаясь. Как ты их убивать-то вообще собирался? А с этим, с нынешним, может быть есть шанс. Если мы не можем его никак достать с помощью духовной силы, то выйдет у тебя. По-вашему, по-человечески.  
Ренджи легко мешает обнадеживающее «мы» с делящим их, как бездонная пропасть, «ты» и «по-вашему». И, похоже, сам не замечает этого вообще.  
— Конечно, когда-нибудь потом накопится целая куча всего, что могло бы выйти совершенно иначе, и вот там-то ты будешь виноват, Ичиго. Но не сейчас. Не в этот раз.  
Темнота в комнате как живая, как колыхающееся нечто в обрамлении тонкого силуэта Иноуэ. Она бурлит, переползает по стенам, по вольготно развалившемуся на полу Ренджи, по сидящему на нем верхом Ичиго, растирающему противно ноющие после удара об пол пальцы.  
— Отпусти ты ее. И успокойся. Все равно увидитесь скоро. Это же не перерождение, в конце концов.  
Так случается, что и он прав.  
Так случается, что и капитан отправляет новичков на корм Пустому, а кому-то приходится в одиночку перерезать свой отряд, вернуться обратно и принять заслуженное наказание.  
Так случается, что кого-то спасти не удается, и победить с нахрапа — тоже.  
— Что, служба в Одиннадцатом даром не проходит? — хрипло спрашивает Ичиго. — Или это ты у Бьякуи ума набрался?  
Он бы и про Айзена добавил с удовольствием, с мерзким и гадостным удовольствием и в отместку, но шутка и без того плоха. И без того ниже пояса бьет.  
— То там, то тут понемногу, — скалится Ренджи в ответ, а во взгляде что-то мелькает больное, затравленное, _старое_. Из прежних времен. — С умом-то — это ж, знаешь, никогда не поздно.  
Темнота вокруг бурлит и кипит, она почти осязаема, она надежнее смутного образа Иноуэ. По ней расходятся круги, как по водной глади. И если долго молчать, станет слышен звон вызывающих их капель.  
Темнота приносит успокоение, а не чувство долга и вины.  
— Это виновата твоя подруга, что налетела на Пустого, не задумываясь, — Ренджи смотрит как-то странно, так, что звуки вокруг стихают. Их как срезает, и в ушах отзывается звоном каждое слово.  
Ичиго снова замахивается, неосознанно, просто потому, что не стоило так говорить об Иноуэ — не только сейчас, особенно сейчас, и вообще.  
Ренджи легко его перехватывает руку.  
— Это виноват Пустой, который притащился на грунт вместо того, чтобы тихо сдохнуть в своем Уэко Мундо, — медленно продолжает он. — Виноват Маюри-тайчо, потому что надо иногда, черт его подери, смотреть и головой думать, прежде чем делать.  
Ичиго смешно — уж кто-кто бы о «подумать заранее» лекции задвигал, но только не Ренджи.  
— Ага, вот мне тоже очень весело, — бурчит Абарай, поднимаясь на локтях. Ичиго «сползает» по нему ниже, к ногам, почти спиной упирается в согнутые колени. — Еще виноват сотайчо, потому что прежде чем Двенадцатый в Лас Ночес командировать, надо было соображать, что они там обязательно хрень какую-нибудь устроят. Не Пустых упустят, так сами подорвутся… А по-хорошему дело в Айзене, который всю эту кашу заварил. Или в Урахаре — его ж Хогиоку-то.  
— Тебя послушать, так весь мир кроме меня виноват.  
— А то, — сыто ухмыляется Ренджи. — Ты пойми, Ичиго, вечно весь мир от себя самого спасать не выйдет. Лучше его спасать от кое-чего другого.  
Их разделяет всего ничего — ничего, на самом деле совершенно ничего, потому что темнота жива и послушна, потому что отираются в одной комнате несколько месяцев подряд. И сколько бы Ренджи не посылали отлавливать разбежавшихся Пустых, Ичиго надеется, что дело не в этом. Что на грунте он не потому.  
— Знаешь, как это было?  
Щурится, и ухмылка с него стекает, как кровь Иноуэ — с ладоней Ичиго во время дождя. Как кровь товарищей с трясущихся рук, смываемая слабеньким течением местной затхлой речки.  
— Не надо, Ренджи.  
Ичиго пытается встать — чтобы отсесть куда-нибудь, забиться под одеяло до утра, надеясь, что тоненький подрагивающий контур в воздухе, распадающийся духовными частицами, не будет преследовать во сне.  
Абарай удерживает его на месте.  
Той же рукой, которой направлял клинок на захваченных Пустым шинигами.  
— Тебе до сих пор не случалось добивать, Ичиго. А нет ничего хуже, поверь мне.  
Отчаянно хочется пустоты в мыслях. Нырнуть в обволакивающую темноту с головой и больше не подниматься на поверхность.  
— Это нужно делать своими руками. Не клинком — он слишком легко прошивает насквозь, забирает часть вины на себя. А ею не стоит ни с кем делиться, иначе самому потом хуже будет.  
Ренджи понимает. Самое смешное в том, что он один и понимает — и продолжает бить по больному, давить без шанса на отступление. В этом есть своя правда — гноящиеся раны нужно очищать, пока не стало слишком поздно и не пришлось ампутировать.  
Только Ичиго сомневается, не поздно ли.  
— Ты говорил, что никто не виноват.  
У него все очень просто. И одновременно — ужасно сложно.  
Море упущенных возможностей. И океан, бездонная пропасть того, что оставлено позади.  
— Но на ком-то все равно лежит ответственность. Понимаешь? Кто-то должен будет ответить, даже если никак не связан с произошедшим. Всегда есть кто-то, кто отвечает за всех, Ичиго. Это нечестно, но так нужно.  
Ренджи ответил за них — за павших товарищей, которых он угробил. За Рукию, с которой сам оборвал все связывающие их ниточки. За свою нерешительность и слабость. Он ответил, потому что кто-то должен решиться и взвалить все на себя.  
Кто-то должен.  
Он.  
 _Иноуэ больше ничего никому не должна._  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Что? — Абарай непонимающе щурится, сбитый с мысли. Его только что столкнули с гладенькой дорожки раскручиваемой идеи — сложной, неприятной и отдающей на вкус горечью обязательств — без возможности на нее вернуться.  
Мысль ушла. И Ренджи оторопело пялится на Ичиго.  
— Зачем ты на грунт отправился?  
Молчит.  
— А зачем _ты сам_ здесь, Ичиго?  
Если бы все было так просто, он не рвался вперед с бьющимся где-то в самом горле сердцем. Если бы все было так просто, он не делал бы вид, что плевал на всех.  
Не срывался в драке с полупьяным хулиганьем из соседнего района. Не просыпался посреди ночи в холодном поту, онемевший, одервеневший изнутри — они снились ему, постоянно, _снились_ , черт возьми!  
Если бы все было так замечательно и легко, Ичиго не бегал бы ночами по Каракуре с утащенным из клуба кендо боккеном в руках.  
А он бегал.  
На самом-то деле.  
Пока днем, на занятиях, старательно отводил взгляд от рыженькой макушки Иноуэ на первой парте и уверял себя, что без толики духовной силы внутри идти против Пустых бесполезно.  
Но нутро знает лучше. Оно не прощает и не делает поблажек. Не дает покоя. Не знает сна и отдыха.  
— Мы ее не вытащили, Ренджи. У нас ничего не вышло, понимаешь? Тогда когда было нужно — не получилось. Все дело в этом.  
Все он понимает. И признает.  
Они на грунте, они обычные люди — пока Ичиго не чувствует ничьей реяцу, пока Ренджи ходит за ним, как привязанный. И должны играть по правилам мира смертных. А здесь умирают раз и навсегда.  
Ичиго стекает на пол — аморфной бескостной массой, мешком с песком, тряпкой-гигаем. Устало заваливается на бок, отворачиваясь к темному подрокватью — ау, страшный монстр, выходи, ужин ждет тебя.  
Но монстр сыт и доволен — сегодня он уже успел как следует набить брюхо.  
— Она ни в чем тебя не винит.  
Ренджи кладет руку ему на затылок, вцепляется в волосы и тянет на себя. К себе.  
Вдвоем лучше, чем одному — есть шанс ненадолго спрятаться и переждать, пока само схлынет.  
— Слышишь? Не винит, Ичиго. Сам спросишь ее, когда все закончится.  
Иноуэ. Не винит, конечно. Такая же, как и все они. Никогда его не винила.  
Потому что Ичиго всегда приходил вовремя. Героям положено появляться в самый последний момент, и он всегда ровнехонько ко времени оказывался в нужном месте.  
 _Закрывая ее собой_.  
— Ну?  
Ренджи нависает над ним, поворачивает к себе, заставляет смотреть в глаза.  
Ичиго помнит, как однажды уже провалился — когда пришли арранкары. Но тогда никто не пострадал. Почти.  
— Ты думаешь не о том.  
Он действительно думает не о том.  
Весь дом спит. За стеной, в своей комнате, возятся во сне сестры. Юзу бормочет что-то о расписании уроков и закусывает уголок подушки. Карин ворочается с боку на бок, спихивает одеяло на пол и тяжело дышит.  
Может быть, они что-то чувствуют — Пустого, его оскал, его реяцу.  
Может быть, они чувствуют Иноуэ. Ее призрак, ее тонкую, полупрозрачную и едва ощутимую силу.  
Ичиго кажется, что он тоже что-то улавливает в воздухе — утерянное, забытое ощущение на задворках сознания.  
Ренджи, нависающий над ним, склоняется ниже. И предчувствие нависшей угрозы, слепой всепоглощающий страх, тут же сходит на нет — как будто отсеченный острым клинком.  
Ичиго поднимается на локтях, подается навстречу — _но черт, он же своими руками с чистым сердцем и холодным расчетом убивал Иноэу, а Ренджи, Ренджи же тоже добивал своих, как это вообще так можно_ — и запрокидывает голову.  
Открытая, подставленная под удар-укус-лезвие шея — признак доверия, пришедший еще из животного мира инстинктов.  
И Ренджи накрывает губами его кадык.  
Ичиго сглатывает, чувствуя, как зубы Ренджи слегка сдавливают гортань, а язык проходит по коже над ребристой трахеей.  
Незащищенный живот, лежа навзничь — запредельные открытость и уверенность в том, что удара по самым уязвимым местам не будет.  
И обжигающе-горячая рука Ренджи забирается под футболку, гладит, почти щекоча.  
Ичиго дает прижать себя к полу.  
— Просто перестань страдать всякой херней. Как специалист по побегам от реальности говорю — если будешь себе постоянно мозги этим полоскать…  
— Ренджи.  
— Что?  
 _Побег._  
— Просто заткнись.  
— Ладно.  
Ичиго лежит с закрытыми глазами. Не двигается. Не мешает, но и не помогает.  
Комната давно утонула в темноте, а он просто лежит с закрытыми глазами.  
Как в детстве, когда что-то болело или Тацки в очередной раз его колотила в додзе — он всегда улыбался матери, улыбался так широко, как только мог, чтобы она не беспокоилась.  
 _Он бежал, поскальзываясь, мокрый от ледяного дождя, но не чувствующий холода — судорожная горячка и страх гнали от Пустого и сражающихся ним прочь._  
А она говорила, что иногда, когда становится совсем невыносимо, достаточно только закрыть глаза — и все злое, мрачное и темное, что только есть, сразу уйдет. А вместе с этим уйдет и все доброе, светлое. И останется только чистый, незнакомый мир.  
Совершенно Пустой.  
 _Урахара когда-то говорил, что в клинке — звоне металла, ударах, свисте воздуха на замахе — не должно быть страха и сомнений. Только тогда можно идти в бой, только тогда можно рассчитывать на победу. А что делать, когда нет самого клинка?_  
Поэтому Ичиго не должен слишком часто так делать — здесь его ждет семья. Как бы ни было трудно. Как бы ни хотелось сбежать. Нужно терпеть.  
Не сбегать.  
 _Не сбе…_  
Он же тогда удирал, как перепуганный заяц — быстрее домой, под защиту. Пока его еще прикрывают, пока там еще кого-то рвут в клочья и наполняют ядом вместо него.  
 _Иноуэ в его руках, Иноуэ, подключенная к аппарату искусственного дыхания, и длинная ребристая трубка, уходящая глубоко в горло._  
А сейчас чем они заняты?  
Забыть и не думать. Так он все это время и не думал, только тем и занимался, что помогал отцу играть в счастливую беззаботную семейку. Навроде тех, которые в дорамах попадаются, с трудными детьми-подростками и радующимися жизни родителями.  
— Постой, погоди, — Ичиго упирается руками Ренджи в грудь.  
— Ну что еще?  
 _Специалист в этом деле, да. В побегах._  
Проблема в том, что Ичиго не хочет так — глушить свою вину, не этим, не Ренджи. Неверный выход, не туда заводит. Не убегать.  
— Лучше не надо. Не поможет.  
— Слушай, я же сказал…  
Он уже закрывался, замыкался в себе и сбегал. Если сейчас замкнется на Ренджи — уже замкнулся, почти полностью, осталось всего ничего — никому с этого лучше не станет. Даже им.  
Особенно им.  
Это не должно идти через желание сбежать и жалость. И Ренджи наверняка не жалеет, просто хочет оградить от того, что когда-то пережил сам. Но именно _жалость_ — к себе, за то, что ему пришлось сделать — она выедает Ичиго изнутри, разрастается как опухоль, расползается по коже язвочками хитрого Пустого и что-то меняет там, внутри.  
— Просто слезь с меня, ладно?  
Он, конечно, поступает нечестно. Но и выбирать приходится из двух зол, и лучше пусть будет меньшее.  
Или Ичиго сначала утонет в своей жалости, наглотается воды — здесь нет Тенсы, который напомнит, что он умеет дышать — и пойдет ко дну, а потом Ренджи вытащит его наверх, холодного, закоченевшего, с водянистой выцветшей кожей. И стаей прикормленных ракушек где-нибудь на спине.  
Или придется как с Пустым — тоже дать поглотить почти до конца, но бороться самому, в одиночестве. И, может быть, удастся выплыть живым.  
— Эй, чего ты? — напрягшийся Ренджи явно не понимает, какого черта из правильного и само собой разумеющегося все вдруг резко стало не так.  
Ичиго просто не может произнести это вслух. Как бы ни было глупо, как бы ни хотелось, как бы не драло изнутри. Да и он уже говорил — по-всякому, на разные лады, но Ренджи слышал свое. То, за что сам чувствовал вину и что сам для себя хотел исправить. Ичиго может сказать, что этот страх побега — от мира, от себя, от реальности — душит его еще больше, чем уже почти стершийся из памяти и полузабытый страх перед внутренним Пустым.  
А победа над ним в свое время досталась дорогой ценой.  
А попытки сбежать, поджав хвост, привели их к тому, что есть сейчас. К тому, чего — и кого — сейчас _нет_. Замкнутый круг. Чем дальше они убегут, тем сильнее накроет, когда оставленное позади догонит и вцепится.  
 _Он должен был это понять давно._  
— Все, хватит.  
Ничего не выйдет.  
 _Убивать своих. Добивать._  
Это почему-то зацепило сильнее всего, задержалось в памяти, вплелось и пустило корни.  
Ренджи скатывается с него на пол, снова ложась рядом — просто рядом, несмотря на сбитое дыхание, возбуждение и одолевающую обоих предательскую мыслишку, что все-таки лучше бы не останавливаться и забыть обо всем.  
Ичиго уже и это кажется слишком. Невыносимо.  
Лицо Ренджи ничего не выражает — ничего, что можно было бы разглядеть в темноте, угадать, дочувствовать за него.  
И он тоже умеет закрываться. Оказывается.  
И это даже не обида. Не отчуждение. Что-то вроде их поединка — тогда, у лестницы к правительственному центру Готей-13, когда Ичиго пробивался сквозь заслоны шинигами к Рукии.  
 _Странная аналогия. Еще одна — к тем, что уже собраны и связаны с Ренджи. Только не настолько чуждая и неожиданная._  
Они тогда что-то поняли, каждый для себя вынес и уяснил по-дурацки простую и доступную истину. Проверили друг друга на прочность, и оказалось, что дело-то было не в том. Не в них. Теперь то же самое. Только выводы, похоже, получились разные.  
С того момента ничего не изменилось. Жаль только, что сейчас осадок будет горше. И затронет на другом уровне.  
Ичиго поднимается и на негнущихся ногах, переступив через Ренджи, выходит в коридор.  
Дверь за спиной захлопывается с тихим, почти неслышным щелчком.  
Он же, черт возьми, тоже этого хотел. И все еще хочет.  
А вместо того — подтягивает сползший ремень джинсов и поправляет футболку. И спускается на первый этаж, в гостиную. Сидеть в темноте на диване и грызть уголок подушки.  
 _Только бы Ренджи хватило понимания не идти следом._  
Издевательски тихо и спокойно. И сестры спят мирным сном. И болтается где-то сбежавший посреди ночи из дома отец.  
Прощай, Орихиме Иноуэ, и прости, что не уберегли.  
Ренджи не отправлял ее в Сообщество Душ — Ичиго это чувствует, как раньше чувствовал Пустых, как раньше чувствовал малейшую слабину, после которой его могло навсегда поглотить… могла поглотить. Сила.  
Ее нехватает больше всего. От нее он бегал с того самого дня, с тающей в солнечных лучах Рукии.  
Добегался.  
Самое смешное и нелепое заключается в том, что думает он сейчас о другом — картинка перед глазами выбивает мысли об Иноуэ мягко и ненавязчиво.  
Ичиго думает только об одном.  
 _Как далеко бы они зашли, не останови он Ренджи?_  
Не может не думать об этом.  
По-хорошему, влезть бы под холодный душ, и не выбираться из него до утра. Или хотя бы пока в голове не прояснится окончательно.  
Ичиго утыкается пылающим лбом в подушку.  
Пойти, подняться по лестнице, прокрасться мимо своей комнаты, вслушиваясь в каждый звук, одновременно и хочется и как-то неловко.  
Здравые, мертвенно и по-утопленнически холодные мысли не остужают. Проносятся фоном. Они свое дело уже сделали — Ичиго сидит посреди пустой гостиной. Один.  
 _Безысходность, чертовы бессилие и безысходность. Добро пожаловать в мир простых смертных._  
Нельзя все спустить на тормозах сейчас, потому что какое-то шестое чувство подсказывает — будет еще хуже. Обязательно будет. Закон сохранения всего в мире — если кому-то ненадолго стало легче, то после его обязательно задавит.  
 _Ренджи хотел как лучше — ему же виднее, он шинигами, в разы старше и опытнее._  
Нельзя срываться сейчас.  
Нужно просто-напросто признать. Признать, овеществить, дать имя.  
Ичиго вскакивает с дивана, не глядя зашвыривая подушку куда-то в угол, и начинает расхаживать туда-сюда по комнате. В движении как-то спокойнее и легче, движение — иллюзия силы.  
 _Я_  
Она ничего и понять-то толком не успела. Инстинктивно кинулась спасать важное и дорогое — _о да, мастер не замечать очевидного, специалист в области игнорирования, они с Ренджи два сапога пара_ — и не рассчитала сил. Недооценила противника. С ними всеми такое бывало, но до сих пор почему-то никто не погибал. Небывалая удача, помноженная на истинное чудо?  
 _своими руками_  
Наверняка даже не мучилась. Спасительная бессознательная пропасть. И не таких вытягивала, и не таких уберегала.  
 _убил_  
В определенном смысле, Ичиго удалось сделать хоть что-то — хотя бы от одной только участи стать Пустым, стать разносчиком заразы избавил. Для Каракуры этого уже достаточно. Для Иноуэ этого слишком мало. Наверняка можно было рискнуть, можно было попытаться — до Урахары и его Хогиоку никто же и не думал о реальной возможности подчинить себе силу Пустых.  
 _Орихиме_  
Он сомневался. И продолжает сомневаться. Что она — не поборола бы, что он сам — не удержал бы. Откуда они могут знать, что захватившего тело Пустого нельзя одолеть? Наслушались баек Двенадцатого и опустили руки.  
 _Иноуэ_  
А теперь еще разок и целиком, чтобы отпечаталось как следует — почерневшей обугленной полосой кожи и мяса, которая никогда не заживет до конца.  
 _Я…_  
Почему-то кажется, что это все не то. Что Ичиго просто идет по кругу, возвращаясь к тому, с чего начал. И вовсе не об Иноуэ его мысли — это только фон, самый верхний слой.  
Ренджи был прав, можно до бесконечности себе одно и то же повторять. Он был прав, когда говорил, что не нужно влезать в это болото, что есть вещи, которые просто должны оставаться такими, какие они есть. И что не всякую истину нужно прояснять до конца.  
А додуматься в одиночестве можно до чего угодно.  
— Ты чего не спишь, Ичиго?  
Сонная, зевающая Карин в белой пижаме стоит на самой нижней ступеньке. Теплый, светлый комочек в наполненной неживой темнотой гостиной.  
Ичиго не в счет, он с этим слился, он стал частью темноты, темнота стала частью его самого.  
— Юзу из-за тебя ворочается, уснуть толком не может. Топаешь, как стадо…  
Пустых?  
— …слонов на водопое. Ложись уже, а?  
И уходит, громко шлепая босыми ногами.  
Темнота ее съедает. Всю, целиком и без остатка — на память даже клочка не остается.  
 _Иноуэ доказала, что все они смертны._  
Ичиго вытягивается на диване в полный рост, без затерявшейся где-то в углу подушки, упираясь макушкой в мягкий бок подлокотника.  
Разрозненный, хаотичный поток мыслей, который заводит куда угодно, но только не туда, куда нужно. Он тыкается, как слепой, пытается наощупь найти выход. А на самом деле уходит от него все дальше и дальше.  
Истеричная обида на весь мир, что получилось именно так, что удача от них отвернулась и чуда не произошло, давно отступила. Спасибо Ренджи, что сумел забрать ее, отсечь вместе с растерянностью и ступором еще в самом начале.  
Все эмоции — страх, печаль, чувство вины — они остались там, в его комнате, за закрытой дверью.  
Но правильно ли это? Хуже ли они отчаянной попытки здраво и беспристрастно все разложить по полочкам? Что-то внутри сопротивляется до сих пор. Может, стоило бы проораться, швырнуть в стену что-нибудь. Подраться. Не только не сбегать и не отступать, но и не давить в себе — дать волю.  
Просто, чтобы ненадолго полегчало.  
 _Все не то, он думает не о том._  
Дело не в нем. Не в ней. Ни в ком. Дело в том, что это несправедливо — то, как все закончилось для Иноуэ. Больничная койка, искусственная кома, _заражение_.  
Они даже не попрощались толком.  
И если забыть о поглотившем ее Пустом, если забыть о выдергиваемых из розеток «вилках» и выбиваемых запасных аккумуляторах, если… Она умерла, не приходя в сознание. Тихо и спокойно ушла. Как обычный человек и по-человечески внезапно, не вовремя, по воле случая. Хотя могла бы жить еще долго.  
Может быть, что случись это как-то иначе, в другом месте и в другое время, не по законам мира смертных, было бы не так больно. Ичиго было бы легче пережить. Удалось бы уйти с головой в отмщение, забыться в битве.  
А теперь остается только бессильная злость. Невозможность уничтожить своими руками заразившую Иноуэ тварь. И перескакивающие с одного на другое мысли.  
Тоже совсем как у обычных людей.  
Нужно было отвлечься, перетерпеть, переждать. Не оставаться одному и не лезть во все это. Иногда до истины лучше не докапываться. Иногда лучше оставить все как есть.  
 _Ренджи был прав. А Ичиго не должен был уходить._  
Но он решил за себя и за всех — сам решил, не имея на это права. Теперь и получит за это сполна. Хотел остаться один, чтобы всем — ему самому — стало легче.  
Легче не стало. Стало никак.  
И этой ночью он точно не заснет.

* * *

На самом деле — засыпает. Незаметно для себя, и одна темнота ненадолго сменяет другую, а потом Ичиго понимает, что уже не спит. Что уже утро. И никакие кошмары ночью его не мучали, хотя должны были бы. Наверное. Может быть.  
В глаза как будто кто-то от души песка сыпанул. И в горло — тоже вперемешку с мелко растолченным стеклом. Зато в мыслях восхитительные пустота и порядок. Даже больше пустота, чем порядок — ленивая, спокойная, уверенная в том, что ее ничто не нарушит.  
Весь вчерашний день кажется бредовым сном. Чудесной придурью сознания, которое решило вдруг наверстать упущенное за последние недели с Ренджи — Ичиго спал на редкость спокойно, никаких снов про шинигами — и выполнить весь план по ночным кошмарам за раз.  
Все, что случилось вчера, от и до, ему приснилось.  
И продолжает сниться до сих пор, потому что на кухне стоит ор, и, кажется, вот-вот сцепятся в драке. Отец с Ренджи.  
Бред продолжается.  
Не то, чтобы они не могли случайно столкнуться на кухне, разругаться и дать друг другу в морду — это законам мироздания не противоречит. Но и в круг привычных вещей не входит.  
Глаза слипаются, и по-прежнему хочется спать, но скоро у сестер сработает будильник — семь утра, отрываем головы от подушек — и все равно придется вставать. Чудо, что они еще не проснулись — при том, что на кухне-то творится. Крики, грохот, что-то о том, что все скатывается в невозможность, и рисковать так — все равно что самим лезть к Пустому в пасть. И других туда же за собой утягивать.  
Дверь в кухню открыта, и из гостиной, с дивана, видна часть стола и шкафчики над ним. И набычившийся и скрестивший руки на груди Ишшин.  
Ичиго поднимается и идет на кухню только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как на отца орет Ренджи. Небывалое зрелище.  
Ну и еще разнять, если что.  
У отца глаза красные, воспаленные, с полопавшимися сосудами и во взгляде что-то такое, что, наверняка, в прежние времена его офицеров получше командного окрика и приказа сотайчо отправляло прямо под нож. Под острие чужого занпакто. Под когти Пустых, в конце концов.  
Ичиго до сих пор не спрашивал об этом — хранил шаткое равновесие и соблюдал негласную договоренность. И теперь жалеет, потому что прежние жизнь и опыт Ишшина, как бы не давили их проведенные на грунте годы, в последнее время слишком часто всплывают на поверхность.  
А время вопросов уже ушло. Нет возможности и желания, да и это не изменит.  
После вчерашнего — ни-че-го.  
Ичиго успевает протиснуться мимо них — бьющего кулаком по столешнице Ренджи и недвижимого, «закрывшегося» от него отца — и поставить на плиту чайник, прежде чем на него наконец-то обращают внимание.  
И на кухне становится тихо.  
Даже слышно, как на втором этаже, в комнате сестер, верещит электронный будильник.  
— Киске уверен, что есть возможность, — сухо произносит отец, глядя на Ренджи в упор. Хотя как раз ему-то об этом сообщать не нужно.  
А Ичиго не надо расшифровывать и объяснять, что это за возможность.  
Внутри поднимается волна слабости и тошноты.  
Этого он боялся и ждал, поэтому пытался оттянуть страшный момент решения. Как знал же — выход появится только когда спасать будет некого.  
Теперь «вымерзает», будто изнутри корочкой льда покрывается, Ренджи. Ичиго это спиной чувствует, не глядя. И монолитную, без единой трещинки, глухую каменную глыбу — отца.  
 _Реяцу._  
Во рту солоно-медно с непривычки — на Ичиго давят с двух сторон, неосознанно, предназначая показушную демонстрацию силы больше друг другу. А он еще просто не вышел окончательно из состояния обычного человека. Он все еще слаб, и на их фоне — да что там, даже на фоне Карин — личное маленькое достижение больше похоже на чью-то изощренную издевку.  
Может быть, ученые из Двенадцатого действительно были правы, и к нему постепенно возвращается сила.  
Оплаченная кровью и жизнью других.  
Предсказуемо.  
 _Ну ее такую к черту. Лучше не чувствовать и не знать ничего._  
— Киске сможет сказать точнее, когда получит новые образцы, — продолжает отец.  
Ренджи молчит. Отвел глаза и помалкивает. Его тут нет, он не с ними.  
Ну да, это же он вчера должен был выпытывать из Урахары всеми правдами и неправдами, можно ли спасти Иноуэ.  
Уже не противно. Не горько.  
Просто никак.  
— Я последнее время пытался найти следы Пустого или его жертв, — Ишшин говорит нехотя, через силу, как будто заставляют. — Твоя подруга… — еще одно такое обезличивание Иноуэ, и Ичиго ему сам заедет по лицу. Совершенно покойно. И вернется к поискам в холодильнике чего-нибудь, что сошло бы в качестве завтрака.  
Отец ненадолго замолкает — кажется, видит по лицу Ичиго, что тон взят не верный, что ситуация не та и лучше бы этого разговора не было вообще.  
Но уже поздно.  
— Орихиме-чан нам в определенном смысле помогла. После ее осмотра Киске пришла одна идейка в голову. И если нам повезет…  
Ичиго отца даже не слушает — тоже поздно уже.  
Жаль Иноуэ.  
Даже после смерти максимум, на что ее оценили, так это на подсказку вконец обленившемуся Урахаре Киске — неужели сам бы не догадалася? — что делать дальше. Или образцы ему нужны настолько особые, что сначала нужно было допустить чью-то гибель?  
А потом еще одну — наверняка погибнет еще кто-нибудь, прежде чем они решат действовать — чтобы удостовериться.  
Циники.  
Нет, уже гораздо хуже. Люди — настоящие, живые, не последняя мразь, не расчетливая сволочь — они так к чужой жизни не относятся.  
Ичиго постоянно забывает о том, что они и не люди — отец, Ренджи, Урахара. Они — _шинигами_. Существа иного порядка. Иной логики. Но ни черта это их не освобождает от ответственности.  
Мерзко.  
— …Жаль, что все так вышло, но ты поступил правильно, сын.  
Не то грубая жалость, не то похвала, не то такая топорная попытка приободрить. Ичиго все никак не разберет, что у этого человека — _не отец, черта с два, это не его отец_ — на уме. И не очень-то хочет разбирать — достаточно слов, все, финиш, дальше в это дерьмо лучше не влезать.  
— Не мучай себя, ты сделал, что мог.  
Еще топорнее. И безличнее. Сделал что? Почему он должен мучиться?  
Явственно чувствуется участие Ренджи — наверняка намекнул отцу, так же топорно и прямо, что у Ичиго теперь не все ладно.  
И с головой тоже.  
А всего-то и нужно, что прямо сказать — он угробил Иноуэ. Ничего сложного.  
Но Ишшин никогда не согласится с тем, что они с Урахарой этот момент — пока глупые беспомощные дети бились с непомерно сильной для них тварью у самой школы, пока кого-то драли зубами и когтями, пока кто-то умирал на больничной койке — просто сидели и ждали.  
Они не могли не знать о Пустом.  
Так же как Ренджи не мог объявиться на грунте просто так.  
— Ты сделал то, что должен был, сын. А теперь предоставь все нам.  
Они говорили — то есть Ренджи говорил, а Ишшин и Урахара только свое молчаливое одобрение выдали и предпочли до поры до времени не вмешиваться — что обычным способом с Пустым не справится. Что к силе шинигами выкидыш Хогиоку не восприимчив. Что помочь может только сам Ичиго: каким-нибудь хитрым и неведомым способом, которым сразу двух зайцев убьет — и силу себе вернет, и избавит Каракуру от угрозы.  
— Все стало слишком серьезно, Ичиго. Тебе не стоит больше в это лезть.  
А Ренджи все еще молчит. Капитан ему права голоса не дал — молчать, лейтенант, вы и так проебали все, что только можно.  
Молчит. Играет в мебель. Может же, когда хочет.  
А Ичиго теперь не надо лезть. Он свое дело уже сделал — угробил Иноуэ, добыл Урахаре образцы, чуть не переспал с лучшим другом в попытках заткнуть срывающее голос в крике чувство вины.  
План перевыполнен на год вперед, и можно возвращаться к обычной жизни.  
Ичиго хочется побыстрее свалить из дома — подальше от отца и всего того, что кроется за его неожиданной честностью. Правда — она штука такая, поосторожней бы с ней.  
Лучше не думать о том, что Ишшин, взявшись рассказывать об истинном положении дел, умолчал. А там ведь набирается-то с лихвой.  
Ужасно хочется сбежать подальше — в школу, к чувству вины, к Тацки, которая ни за что его не простит. К Исиде, которому в глаза посмотреть так же тяжело, как вчера — дернуть из розеток «вилки» аппарата искусственного дыхания и кардиографа. К молчаливому и понимающему Чаду.  
Подальше от этого кошмара. Туда, где все проще и привычней.  
Остался кусок сделанного наспех бутерброда и еще полкружки кофе.  
По лестнице спускается сонная Юзу — готовить всем завтрак.  
— Дроброе утро, братик, папочка. И вам, дяденька, доброго утра.  
Неловко и криво улыбающийся Ренджи пропускает ее к плите.  
— Братик, опять кусочничаешь? Подожди, я сейчас омлет сделаю.  
У Ишшина будто переключатель срабатывает — щелк, и вот он, такой же, как всегда. Нелепый, смешной и немного жалкий. Ровно настолько, насколько может быть жалким родной отец-неудачник.  
Наверняка, весь этот разговор Ичиго тоже приснился. Самый конец сна, еще один кусочек кошмара — вдогонку ко вчерашнему.  
Потому что если это реальность, и проснуться возможности нет, то наблюдать за мгновенной переменой в поведении отца, в нем самом — слишком страшно. Слишком много вопросов встает.  
И нынешние закулисные игрища в сравнении с этим кажутся детской ерундой.  
 _Мама, чем же ты думала, когда…_  
Она и не могла знать.  
А отец мог знать об Удильщике.  
Чашка не разбивается чудом — хромированной матовой поверхностью, об которую что-нибудь расколотить надо еще постараться.  
 _Убраться отсюда побыстрее._  
Ренджи перехватывает его у самых дверей — после того, как Ичиго наспех моется, переодевается и бросает первые попавшиеся тетради в сумку, чтобы только не задерживаться больше в одном доме с…  
…отцом.  
 _Вот это да._  
Ренджи ждет, пока Ичиго зашнурует ботинки, прежде чем заговорить.  
— На всякий случай присмотрю за твоими сестрами, — Абарай хмурый и сонный, вся цепкая собранность разом спала. И, кажется, разговор с Ишшином закончился совсем не так, как он того хотел. Да, отец и так тоже умеет. Масса скрытых талантов. — Как бы Пустой за вчерашнее отыграться не решил.  
Как будто от него будет толк, случись что — они оба это понимают. Но Ренджи хочет помочь. Или сделать еще хуже — смотря как получится.  
— Лучше бы спрятать их где-нибудь, — Ичиго топчется на пороге, не решаясь уйти — разговор затронул Карин и Юзу, все слишком серьезно, чтобы молча развернуться и хлопнуть дверью.  
Где прятать? У кого? Безопасных мест больше нет.  
Бесполезно.  
— Может быть у Урахары? — Ренджи-то понимает, каково теперь Ичиго. Не может не понимать. Но и вариантов других у них нет.  
Патовая ситуация. Что ни делай — все только хуже.  
Ичиго только пожимает плечами. Он уже чувствует коронный удар Тацки правой с оттягом. После него и раньше встать было трудно, а теперь увозить будет скорая. В центральную больницу Каракуры с разрывом селезенки. И это еще повезет, если только с ним.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать с Пустым?  
« _Предоставь все нам_ ».  
Ичиго-то больше не участвует. Снова выбыл из игры. И не в том положении, чтобы вернуться в нее самостоятельно. Как бы ни хотел.  
— Хорошо бы приманить чем-нибудь, — Ренджи провожает взглядом лениво ползущую по дороге машину. — Прибить тварь не выйдет, даже с силой твоего отца. Так может хоть схватить удастся.  
В какой-то момент Ичиго всерьез поверил, что все вернулось на круги своя — та сила, что была в нем с самого детства, его кость в горле, его воздух, его сила же, _сила_ , черт возьми! Ренджи говорил, что она вернется.  
Ренджи говорил, что Ичиго сможет помочь им с Пустым.  
Если подумать, Ренджи все это время трепался, как проклятый, а Ичиго с чистой совестью пропускал весь его бред мимо ушей, вылавливая наугад только отдельные знакомые фразы.  
Может он прослушал как раз то, что пропускать не стоило? Может где-то затесалось объяснение происходящему? Где-то посреди потока Абараевских мыслей и ощущений по поводу жизни на грунте, быстро растрачиваемых командировочных, которые ему выплачиваются в обход всех правил, и злопамятности Джинты.  
Где-то там, посередке. Как раз между обнадеживающим «мы» и прохладными разграничивающими «ты» и «я», в самый момент их ленивой эволюции друг в друга.  
— Старайся держаться от своих друзей подальше. Они могут стать целью Пустого.  
У них с отцом общая привычка: оба забываются, позволяют маске сползти с лица, и наружу сразу вылезает битая-перебитая опытом десятков и сотен лет не-жизни правда. А потом спохватываются, и все встает на место. У Ишшина получается не так ровно, грань перехода от бывшего-но-все-еще-в-строю капитана к папаше-одиночке очень острая, слишком заметная.  
С Ренджи проще, он не так долго живет на грунте, чтобы щелчок от вставшей на место маски был так же громок. Он еще сомневается, что смертным нет дела ни до чего-то кроме, по мнению вечных шинигами, сиюминутного.  
 _Нечестно так сравнивать, слишком большая разница между ними, пропасть, время движется совершенно иначе._  
Ренджи еще не отделил себя-на-грунте от себя-шинигами монолитной стеной. А за годы жизни среди людей так и будет — иначе слишком сложно ужиться рядом. Постоянно нестись вперед, стремглав, без разбору, без уверенности в том, что со следующим шагом не ухнешься в пропасть.  
Без опоры на прошлое.  
На грунте проще начинать с чистого листа — рано или поздно до этого доходят все. Ичиго кажется, что если стартовать от этого, он сможет отследить все изменения в отце, может вытянуть шаг за шагом правду о том, каким тот был раньше — если возьмется и потянет за торчащие по швам нитки.  
Другое дело, что он этого не хочет. И не хочет спрашивать сам, напрямую, хотя Ишшин наверняка не будет отпираться и расскажет все как было.  
Или представить, каким Ренджи будет лет через десять — если вдруг случится такое, и его откомандируют в Каракуру на ближайшие полсотни лет. Нет, даже не откомандируют — предпосылка неверна, еще есть шанс вернуться. Если вдруг Ренджи придется бежать из Сообщества Душ. Как отцу, разрывая все связи и прячась среди людей.  
 _Насколько случаен был выбор в пользу Каракуры? Не Митака же почему-то, даже не Кагамико._  
Что останется от Абарая Ренджи, после того, как сидящая где-то в подкорке память о Руконгае наложится на его новую реальность? Здесь нет Академии Шинигами, к которой можно стремиться, к которой нужно прорываться зубами и ногтями сквозь голодные и озлобленные дальние районы.  
 _Цели нет._  
Нет стройной, отлаженной системы, в которую впишет себя шинигами. И придется стать человеком. Придется четко разделить все на «до» и «после».  
Зато когда появится шанс выпустить на волю себя-прежнего, разница будет слишком велика. Вокруг будут только такие-как-он — Ишшин, Урахара, Рукия, которые поймут, которые не останутся позади из-за чудовищной и непреодолимой разницы в силе и внутренней сути. И будут не-такие-как-он — те, кем можно пожертвовать, чтобы подтвердить догадку, безликая толпа. Те, кого он когда-то защищал и вроде как все еще защищает. «Вроде как».  
И тогда то самое «защищать» извратится до неузнаваемости.  
Ренджи уже советует Ичиго держаться от друзей подальше — от-рожденных-смертными, от не-таких-как-они. Граница «свои-чужие» уже проведена.  
— Слышишь, Ичиго? Будь осторожен. Этот Пустой…  
«Своим» не говорят открыто, что они бесполезный балласт — приходится выворачиваться, напоминать о безопасности. А ведь Пустой-то Ичиго просто-напросто не заметит — если он ищет только людей с высоким уровнем духовной силы. Опасаться больше нечего.  
«Своим» не говорят, что вот эта битва не имеет к ним никакого отношения вообще — приходится выдумывать байки о взаимовыручке, о мифической возможности помочь тогда, когда уже никто другой не сможет ничего сделать.  
— Он меня даже не увидит, Ренджи, о чем вы с отцом так беспокоитесь?  
После смерти Иноуэ, там, в больнице, Ичиго показалось, что какая-то часть силы снова с ним, что он может что-то чувствовать. _Снова._  
Теперь он сам себе напоминает черную дыру. Уже даже не ноль — отметка ушла куда-то в минус бесконечность.  
Куда уж там Пустым.  
Ренджи молчит. Он в последнее время всегда так — когда нужно как раз обратное.  
 _На кого из них тогда, у школы, напал Пустой?_  
— Ладно, я пошел.  
До первого урока еще уйма времени.  
 _Как давно эта тварь на грунте?_  
Они говорят на разных языках.  
 _Неужели Урахаре никто не сообщил, когда Двенадцатый облажался в лабораториях Лас Ночес?_  
Лучше пустующая первая парта и болезненно-безнадежное ожидание, когда класс будет постепенно заполняться перед началом занятий.  
Что угодно лучше, чем…  
 _Иноуэ показала, кто они._  
…все это.

* * *

Пустует не только парта Иноуэ. Еще и Исиды. И Чада. Тацки. Кейго. Мизуиро.  
На уроках отсутствует почти половина класса. А оставшиеся смотрят на Ичиго, как на призрака. Так, что ему самому уже начинает казаться — его здесь быть не должно. Чувство сродни тянущимся и лезущим в руки лентам чужой реяцу — в первый раз чтобы увидеть-почувствовать нужно напрячься, а потом оно уже приходит само. И не отпускает. Надо только помнить, что для ушедшего в глубокий «минус» Ичиго это чувство ближе к чутью Пустого на жертву.  
 _Похороны Иноуэ._  
Организовали на удивление быстро — ни родственников, ни близких, все за счет городских фондов. И кучки друзей. И наверняка постарался отец.  
Ичиго сбегает из класса прямо посреди урока литературы, и Очи-сенсей ему еще долго кричит вслед о прогулах и безобразном поведении.  
 _Похороны._  
Урахаре нужны были образцы, а отец и Ренджи намеревались загнать Пустого в ловушку. А где он появится со стопроцентной точностью? Впору добавить в список задач про Пустых и шинигами еще одну. Самую простую из всех, потому что в ней дается выводящая прямо на ответ подсказка.  
«Шинигами А, шинигами Б и шинигами В хотят поймать Пустого. Их суммарной духовной силы может хватить для его привлечения. Однако для данного случая отношение параметров «хитрость Пустого» и «неочевидность ловушки» больше единицы, что приводит к росту вероятности нападения Пустого на кого-то еще. Вопрос: как шинигами поймать Пустого, если известно, что на данный момент в одном месте собрались люди с большой духовной силой, и параметр «неочевидность ловушки» для данной встречи стремится к бесконечности?».  
За сложным условием кроется самый простой ответ. Спасибо Урахаре Киске, наверняка подготовившем скрывающие реяцу гигаи.  
Если повезет, жертв не будет. Если не повезет, будут новые образцы.  
Для Ичиго проблема заключается только в одном — он понятия не имеет, куда бежать. И есть ли уже смысл бежать куда-то вообще. Квартира Иноуэ, маленькое кладбище в черте города. А может быть, все уже разошлись, и отец давно отволок пойманного в хитро расставленную ловушку Пустого к Урахаре.  
Ичиго озирается, застыв посреди дороги, как вкопанный, и не может выбрать.  
Сорваться из класса и кинуться куда-то наугад очень просто. Сложнее решить, где он действительно нужен. И нужен ли вообще. Но даже если он снова опоздал, даже если план Ишшина вдруг сорвался, все ниточки ведут в одно место. Так что на самом деле выбор невелик — если допустить, что он уже ничего не может изменить.  
По крайней мере, не нужно чувствовать реяцу, чтобы знать, что там точно найдется кто-то, кто…  
Второй раз голову остужает мысль о том, что им совершенно не о чем говорить. Ичиго не о чем спрашивать — известно достаточно, чтобы расхотелось влезать в тайные дела за его спиной еще глубже. Нет никакого смысла пытаться переубедить — какой там, если даже с собственным отцом нет желания искать общий язык. Нет смысла пытаться его остановить — Урахаре же помогает в борьбе против Пустого, он «свой».  
Они же делают общее дело. Защищают одно и то же. Что там говорил на эту тему Тенса?  
Ичиго кажется, что все вдруг встало с ног на голову и он оказался один против всех. А это неправильно. Так просто не бывает.  
«Свои» не могут враз стать «чужими», да еще и врагами.  
 _Жизнь ничему не учит._  
Ичиго же тоже шинигами — _был_ — и тоже мыслит этими категориями. Лишение сил — это его ссылка без надежды на возвращение, это его монолит, отсекающий все лишнее и прячущий глубоко в памяти то, что помешает счастливой и беззаботной жизни среди людей.  
Только строительный материал для крепостной стены оказался бракованным.  
А может быть и он сам.  
— Куросаки.  
Магазин Урахары закрыт — _Пустого еще не поймали?_ — и Исида сидит прямо на асфальте, привалившись спиной к стене у стеклянной витрины. Он почти не двигается, глаза закрыты и если не сиплый голос и дрожащие пальцы, лихорадочно зажимающие что-то в центре расползающегося по рубашке насыщенно-красного пятна, Ичиго принял бы его за — _спящего, мертвого_ — брошенный гигай.  
Нечувствительность к реяцу дает возможность выбора. Если не знать заранее, что как раз выбора-то и нет.  
— Повезло, что тебя там не было.  
Чем-то похоже на отцовское утреннее «есть возможность». Наверное, именно тем, что дальше можно не расшифровывать.  
— Эй, я могу чем-то помочь?  
Исида отпихивает склонившегося над ним Ичиго и разражается булькающим смехом.  
— Можешь, Куросаки, еще как можешь, — и дрожащими пальцами поправляет сползающие на самый кончик носа очки. Гордый и независимый квинси как всегда держится до последнего. И даже после последнего тоже пытается держаться — из оставшихся сил. — Ты очень нас всех обяжешь, если спрячешься куда-нибудь и пересидишь. Чтобы все усилия, потраченные на твою защиту, не пошли даром.  
Ичиго отчаянно хочется ему врезать — как следует, в челюсть, до хруста. Чтобы Исида вырубился, и можно было его, перекинув руку через плечо и обхватив за талию, неловко и неуклюже доволочь до кого-нибудь, кто поможет.  
Только отключаться Исиде сейчас нельзя. С ним надо говорить, держать в сознании, не давать закрывать глаза.  
 _Если бы с ними была Иноуэ…_  
Ичиго все же пытается поднять его с земли, чтобы взвалить на себя.  
Исида повторно его отталкивает.  
— Не лезь, Куросаки, просто не лезь, — цедит он сквозь зубы с тихим присвистом. — Возвращайся к своему Абараю, пусть он с тобой нянчится и дальше. А мы тут продолжим тебя защищать.  
Лицо все в поту, на скулах выступил легкий румянец. Лихорадка?  
— Он же все знает. И просил ничего не рассказывать. Из-за вас с Кучики. Все снова из-за вас с ней, — для бредящего и ослабленного ранами, Исида на удивление настырно стоит на своем — он явно не хочет никуда уходить. — Да что ты пристал, Куросаки? Пустой меня ранил! Заразил.  
Цветущее темно-алым пятно на рубашке растет. И пускает побеги-язвочки на локти и шею. Ичиго наконец-то их замечает.  
Чем больше духовная сила, тем быстрее распространяется инфекция.  
— Причем здесь Рукия?  
— Пойди и сам спроси, — Исида устало прикрывает глаза.  
— Эй, не спи, Исида! — Ичиго хватает его за плечи, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть. — Эй!  
А потом спохватывается. Если рана достаточно серьезная, Исида быстрее из-за кровопотери умрет, чем его Пустой поглотит.  
— Даже не вздумай, — Исида открывает глаза и дергает Ичиго за руку. — Не нужно меня перевязывать.  
— С ума сошел? У тебя же кровь идет, — тот отрывает от края форменной рубашки длинную полосу. И, опускаясь рядом на асфальт, комкает пиджак, чтобы удобнее было пережать рану.  
— Отойди, Куросаки.  
Ему в грудь упирается неактивированный зеле шнайдер.  
— Возвращайся к себе домой и не высовывайся. С Пустым и без тебя разберутся, — Исида облизывает пересохшие губы и удобнее перехватывает рукоять.  
Медленно отстраняющемуся Ичиго кажется, что воздух наполняется едва слышным гудением, каким-то рваным, неровным, надсадным.  
Все-таки активировал.  
— Или хочешь, чтобы смерть Иноуэ-сан оказалась напрасной?  
 _Не надо про нее сейчас._  
— Если ты сейчас эту чушь несешь только из-за того, что думаешь, будто из-за Пустого помочь никто уже не сможет…  
— Я знаю про вакцину! — кричит Исида, невольно взмахивая рукой.  
Воздух перед самым носом Ичиго на мгновение вспыхивает ослепительно-голубым.  
 _Он чувствует_.  
Исида знает. Отец знает. Урахара. Ренджи. Почему бы и нет, в конце-то концов? У них же есть сила. Они все еще находятся в одном мире — там, куда Ичиго до сих пор не может пробиться.  
— Вот это, — Исида тыкает себя в грудь, — закончится быстрее, чем будет готов экспериментальный вариант сыворотки. Я уже труп, Куросаки. Уходи отсюда.  
— И не подумаю, — Ичиго стискивает зубы. — Я тебя вытащу.  
У него руки дрожат еще сильнее, чем у Исиды.  
— Идиот. Великие боги, какой же ты идиот, Куросаки! — тот разражается хриплым смехом. На губах выступает кровь и, закашлявшись, Исида вытирает ее тыльной стороной усеянной темными язвочками ладони. Гудение расекаемого концентрированной духовной силой воздуха ненадолго будто становится глуше. — Мы защищаем тебя, мы тут умираем из-за тебя… да имей же хоть каплю уважения, в конце-то концов! — он вздевает зеле шнайдер, снова направляя его на Ичиго.  
 _Из-за него. Почему все опять из-за него?_  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, хотя бы объясни, что здесь творится.  
 _Где, черт возьми, Урахара? Где отец? Где их носит и этим Пустым?_  
— Что, больше не у кого спросить? — Исида, едва фокусируя на нем взгляд, ведет трясущейся рукой с неровно гудящим зеле шнайдером вслед за подавшимся в сторону Ичиго.  
Будь он хоть трижды при смерти, но на своем стоит до конца.  
Будь у Ичиго чуть больше силы, чуть больше, чем простая возможность чувствовать колебания духовных частиц, зеле шнайдер можно было бы благополучно послать к черту.  
 _Почему из-за него? Причем тут Рукия?_  
— Они же не скажут ни за что, — Исида кривит губы в улыбке, — оберегают Куросаки Ичиго от опасной для него информации. А нам — можно. Нам — не страшно. Мы — расходный материал… Ты знаешь, что Пустой пришел на грунт еще в конце весны, а, Куросаки? Что мы терпим поражение в борьбе с ним уже который месяц. Помнишь, когда ранили Чада? Он был самым первым. Он умер рядом с тобой. И сам согласился, чтобы в его тело засунули «душу-плюс», чтобы только никто ничего не заподозрил. И у Урахары появился источник материалов. Исследовательский образец. Представляешь, Куросаки? Чад согласился сам! Ради нас.  
Исида не продолжает. Только всхрапывает, будто бы собираясь сплюнуть большой сгусток чего-то на землю. Глаза у него полуприкрыты, и тоненькая цепочка язвочек переползает по подбородку к растрескавшимся губам.  
Безвольно опавшая на колени рука с зажатым в ней зеле шнайдером слабо подергивается. На асфальте остаются борозды от гуляющего туда-сюда острия.  
Ичиго опускается рядом, прислоняясь спиной к стеклянной витрине. И осторожно разжимает стиснутые судорогой пальцы Исиды, чтобы вытащить из них рукоять. Гул сразу прекращается.  
До сих пор никого нет. Они одни.  
Исида храпит, как выбившийся из сил и захлебывающийся пеной конь. И мелко дрожит.  
Если там, конечно, еще что-то осталось от Исиды.  
— Твой отец хотя бы честен, — он смотрит на Ичиго пустыми, мертвеющими глазами. Говорит медленно, с трудом ворочая распухшим языком.  
Половину лица затянула темно-багровая, влажно поблескивающая корочка.  
С Иноуэ все не зашло так далеко. Они успели остановить этот кошмар раньше.  
Зато Исида все еще борется.  
— Он сражается за вас, свою семью.  
 _Борется. Все еще борется с Пустым. А смогла бы так Иноуэ, будто она в сознании?_  
Ичиго кажется, что с каждым словом он вымерзает, схватывается ледяной коркой изнутри.  
— Иди и спроси Абарая, как они такое допустили.  
Исида дергается в последний раз и замолкает.  
Никаких полупрозрачных контуров. Никакого свечения. Там вообще ничего не осталось.  
И все еще никто не спешит выскочить из-за угла с криком «Розыгрыш!». Не спешит появится Урахара, чтобы проверить, по плану ли все идет. Они все еще одни.  
Ичиго один.  
По большому счету, все вернулось на круги своя. Он сам вернулся к началу — месяц без сознания, последние несколько минут истекающей, как сквозь решето, силы, и все можно начинать с чистого листа.  
Не было попыток сначала с надрывом разыграть героя, а потом с отстраненностью — прожженного циника, не верящего ни в какие высшие и низшие силы. Ничего не было.  
Даже Ренджи.  
Даже слабой такой, тщательно сберегаемой глубоко внутри от нападок реальности надежды вернуть что-нибудь из утерянного. Он же целый мир потерял, неужели нельзя оставить в подарок и на вечную память что-нибудь живое и подергивающееся? Что-нибудь кроме дурацкой блямбы на ремешке, наделяющей правом применять несуществующую силу.  
Пустой был здесь все это время. И друзья мужественно гнали его прочь, защищали Ичиго, рисковали ради него своей жизнью. Как и ради всей Каракуры.  
Так в чем разница? Чем он лучше стен тысяч других душ?  
Почему он все еще особенный, когда уже отказался от своих сил? Какого черта?  
Руки трясутся не от слабости. И глаза жжет не бессилие.  
Иноуэ подарила ему на прощание страх. Отвратительный, лоснящийся червь, которому потребовалась посторонняя помощь, чтобы оплести все липкой слюной и уютно спеленаться в пульсирующую глубоко внутри куколку.  
Исида отдал ярость. Беспросветное бешенство, яркое, цветастое, обжигающее. Из куколки выбралась бабочка и, щелкая непропорционально большими челюстями, принялась поедать все вокруг.  
 _А Ренджи, оказывается, был в курсе._  
Где он был, вчера, когда Ичиго просил еще раз узнать, нельзя ли как-то помочь Иноуэ? Где его носило и уходил ли он вообще?  
Легко спрятаться от того, что реяцу даже не чувствует.  
Все правильно, Исида полностью прав, Иноуэ погибла из-за него.  
 _Из-за его глупости._  
Вот все наконец-то и решилось.  
Ичиго легко поднимается с асфальта. Расправляет смятый пиджак и накрывает им недвижимого Исиду. И, закинув на плечо валяющуюся в стороне сумку, выходит к дороге. Идти не так уж и далеко, и дорога знакома настолько, что Ичиго, пожалуй, с закрытыми глазами ее пройдет. Но зачем рисковать? И, самое главное, ради кого?  
Он чувствует чуть больше. Чуть тоньше. И единственное пульсирующее пятно силы в округе — их дом. Ичиго не знает точно, кто или что там, потому что все равно не дотягивает, сил ничтожно мало. С другой стороны, это не так уж важно. Ему же лучше. Если Пустому действительно нипочем оружие шинигами.  
 _Если._  
Ичиго никогда не хотел убивать. Даже Удильщика — его нужно было победить, от него нужно было избавить их мир, чтобы больше никто не терял близких и не погиб сам из-за подлой приманки. Даже Айзена — его нужно было просто-напросто остановить.  
Ичиго никогда не смаковал жажду крови. Или смерти. Он никогда не шел вперед только ради того, чтобы утопить все в крови.  
Он чудесно спокоен и собран. Даже кроссовки у входа составляет на редкость ровно, а не распинывая по всей прихожей.  
— Я дома.  
Сестер нет. Какое счастье, отец все-таки догадался запрятать их подальше, чтобы зубастая и беспринципная опасность не пришла и не съела — как получилось с их братом.  
Ишшина нет. И если он все-таки не нашел, куда на время увезти Карин и Юзу, дело примет плохой оборот.  
Ренджи есть. Стоит, привалившись плечом к косяку кухонной двери и скрестив руки на груди. Ичиго хватает сил, чтобы определить в нем шинигами. Не Пустого. Какая жалость.  
— Исида сказал, ты знаешь, что происходит.  
Сумку он аккуратно опускает на пол.  
Ренджи морщится, всплескивает руками. И, прикрыв ненадолго глаза, собирается с мыслями, чтобы сразу перейти к оправдательной части.  
Ичиго так кажется.  
И поэтому он быстро, в два шага оказавшись рядом, бьет того в живот. Чтобы не пропал зря эффект неожиданности. И отталкивает к проходу в гостиную, подальше от кухни. Потому что с холодным оружием они оба обращаются одинаково пристойно, и ножи здесь будут явно лишними.  
— В чем дело, Ренджи?  
Он успевает ухватить согнувшегося от боли Абарая и врезать изо всех сил по лицу, ломая ему нос. Потом тот бьет открывшегося Ичиго в ответ, заставив потерять равновесие. Они налетают на спинку дивана, переваливаются через нее и скатываются на пол.  
В сосредоточенном молчании и хлесткой тишине, разрываемой только глухими ударами и тяжелым дыханием.  
Кажется, они это уже проходили, нет?  
— И про Рукию тоже не скажешь? — Ичиго ухмыляется разбитыми губами, перехватывая занесенную для удара руку и врезая, что есть сил, Ренджи по ребрам.  
Хрустит смачно.  
 _Вкусно._  
В сосредоточенно-усталых глазах Абарая вспыхивает бледный огонек старательно сдерживаемого безумия. Он с рыком прикладывает Ичиго головой об края кофейного столика, и тому кажется, что перед глазами полыхнул целый фейерверк. И удар нашаренной на столике вазочкой сестринских конфет по виску приходится вскользь.  
У Ренджи очень крепкий череп.  
У Ичигов все в порядке с зубами.  
Ренджи, стиснув его шею, пытается придушить, но крепко получает под дых и отшатывается-падает назад. На шее остаются красные следы от его пальцев.  
Лицо все почти онемело и завтра — мифическое неоформленное завтра, которое и есть и нет одновременно — наверняка все будет нестерпимо ныть и зальется насыщенно-фиолетовым цветом.  
Один глаз уже заплывает.  
Ичиго закрывается от удара в живот — локти все тоже в синяках — и наугад пинает куда-то назад. Потом переворачивается на живот, чтобы подняться.  
И Ренджи придавливает его сверху, оттягивает за волосы и бьет лицом об пол.  
— Что тебе рассказать о Рукии, Ичиго? — лихорадочно шепчет он. — Что тебе о ней рассказать?  
После следующего удара у Ичиго в ушах нарастает тоненький звон.  
— Что она захотела остаться на грунте, чтобы тебя защищать? Что из-за нее мы никуда не ушли после того, как ты перестал нас видеть? — звон в ушах ненадолго перекрывает его гнусавый рев, сглатывает-скрывает часть слов, и Ичиго приходится додумывать их самому. — Что тебе еще рассказать о ней, Ичиго?!  
Руки ватные — не пошевелить. Предательская беспомощная слабость накатывает волнами. Ичиго даже толком голову повернуть не может — Ренджи давит, удерживает — и захлебывается в мелком озерце, неглубокой лужице собственной крови.  
— Или может лучше, что она прикрывала тебя от Пустых? Прикрывала же, Ичиго, пока эта чертова тварь не выбралась из самой глубокой задницы Лас Ночес и не решила посмотреть, чем бы ей поживиться на грунте.  
— Что с Рукией? — выбулькивает Ичиго.  
— Она тебя защищала! Она, черт возьми, тебя закрыла собой! — Ренджи рычит, обдавая его шею горячим дыханием и обливая кровью из поломанного носа, придавливает к полу всем своим весом. — Ее заразили первой. Знаешь, как быстро прогорает шинигами? Она даже не поняла, что случилось. Она даже не сражалась, — голос Ренджи стихает и Ичиго приходится напрячься, чтобы слышать, — сразу отдала всю свою силу тебе. Всю себя.  
Ему снились Пустые. Шинигами. Вечные войны. Или не снились?  
Или на нем использовали заменитель памяти?  
— Ты знаешь, Ичиго, Пустой не сразу подсаживает свою личинку, — почти беззвучно продолжает Ренджи. А потом неожиданно проводит языком по его шее, и, приподняв голову, слизывает кровь со щеки вниз по линии челюсти. — Он ждет, пока под действием яда душа в теле полностью разварится, растворится до состояния безликой силы.  
 _Распад._  
— Ты так удачно был рядом, Ичиго. И Рукия отдала тебе все, что в ней было.  
Ренджи рывком поворачивает его, слепо щурящегося, на спину.  
Звон в голове.  
 _Ну за что, великие боги, которым тридцать и три раза наплевать на простых смертных, ну за что их так?_  
— Ее сила — здесь, — липкая от крови ладонь ложится Ичиго на грудь. — Она — здесь. Черт возьми, Ичиго, ты не представляешь, как я по ней скучаю.  
Ренджи впивается в разбитые губы Ичиго укусом, властно проталкивает своей язык в его рот. И Ичиго давится болезненным, соленым поцелуем и совершенно забывает, как нужно дышать.  
 _Мелькает неоформившаяся толком мысль, что если бы он вчера не ушел, то…_  
Ренджи лихорадочно расстегивает на нем ремень джинсов, что-то бормоча о том, что за эти проклятые месяцы на проклятом грунте он чуть не свихнулся окончательно и бесповоротно. Ичиго приподнимается, чтобы стянуть с Ренджи футболку и помочь раздеть себя.  
Они ерзают, прижимаясь друг к другу, на сбившемся еще во время бесполезной драки коврике, и Ичиго шипит от боли, когда очередная складка больно впивается в оформившиеся гематомы.  
Ренджи вылизывает синяки на его теле, спускаясь от занемевшего и уже начинающего болеть лица вниз, по следам на шее. Синяки под надавливанием горячего языка отзываются болезненно-остро, как ожогом. Ичиго стонет и трется бедрами об Ренджи в ответ.  
Они оба в крови — липкой, густой, скользкой и горячей, не успевшей еще ссохнуться в отшелушивающуюся корочку.  
Они скорее снова сражаются, чем занимаются сексом.  
 _Все снова и снова идет по кругу._  
Когда Ренджи входит в него, Ичиго дергается, пытаясь отстраниться. От боли темнеет в глазах, и накатившее во время драки возбуждение спадает. Ичиго вцепляется в складки смятого коврика и закусывает губу, чтобы не орать.  
Во рту снова становится солоно — почти разошедшийся медный привкус возвращается с новой силой.  
Чудовищно больно. И подташнивает.  
И в глазах Ренджи нет ни проблеска. Он вбивается в Ичиго с какой-то яростной, отчаянной силой. И видит наверняка что-то другое. Кого-то другого. Он не здесь.  
Между ними огромная пропасть — между «хочу» и «надо». Хочет только один — не того, чего-то совершенно другого, чего уже быть не может. Нужно обоим — то, что есть сейчас, потому что иначе уже не будет.  
Хотела — Рукия, остаться с Ичиго, защищать, жертвовать собой. Пришлось — Ренджи.  
 _Дни, недели и месяцы. И он ничего не говорил Ичиго. И он все держал в себе._  
Ему это нужно, он в праве. Ненадолго отстранившись, Ренджи переворачивает Ичиго на живот, вздергивает на колени, и снова входит, снова движется в нем резкими и короткими рывками.  
У Ичиго перед глазами темным-темно и тонкий звон разрастается колокольной канонадой. Ноги отчаянно разъезжаются в стороны — сбитый коврик скользит по полу, расправляясь, но Ренджи держит крепко.  
Предобморочная бессознательность лениво накатывает откуда-то изнутри вверх по горлу кисловато-мерзким привкусом.  
Если бы Ичиго вчера не сбежал, хлопнув дверью, на диван в гостиную, все вышло бы иначе. Если бы он успел к магазину Урахары чуть раньше, если бы пошел на похороны Иноуэ, если бы…  
…знал все с самого начала. Смог бы он что-нибудь изменить?  
 _Всему свое время._  
Ренджи кончает с протяжным стоном, и Ичиго знает, не вслушиваясь, чье имя тот вышептывает разбитыми губами.  
 _Каждому — свое четко отведенное место._  
Они лежат рядом, не касаясь друг друга.  
Ичиго почти уверен, что его все-таки вырвало — густая и темная лужица крови разбавлена чем-то жидким, бесцветным. И отвратный привкус желудочного сока во рту вяжет, нечем его прогнать.  
Ренджи дышит ровно. Пялится в потолок и прикидывает, как бы ловчее удавиться, прихватив за собой следом Пустого и обезопасив этим всех жителей Каракуры.  
Ичиго не знает и не видит, но _чувствует_ — ленивое течение мыслей.  
Если бы все, что с ними происходит, было таким чудесным способом вернуть себе силу, Ичиго прошел бы через это еще раз. Еще и еще до бесконечности, пока не помутится окончательно рассудок и тело не превратится в шмат мяса, перетянутого кожей, как сеткой для ветчины.  
Но это всего лишь способ вернуть Ренджи кое-что, что он потерял, когда видел отдающую свою силу и растворяющуюся — по настоящему, это уже не шутки, это уже просто конец, — Рукию.  
Это всего лишь попытка вернуть кое-что Ичиго. То, от чего без сопротивления отказался он сам.  
Провальная попытка.  
 _Великие боги, которых на самом деле никогда нет и не было, ну когда же они все наконец сдохнут?_

* * *

Обычной домашней аптечки не хватает, и Ренджи приходится лезть в неприкосновенные отцовские запасы для клиники. Бинты уходят враз. Антисептики — еще быстрее.  
А потом наступает время уборки. И охающий при каждом движении — ребра, левая рука, лиловой сливой налившийся нос — Ренджи старательно елозит щеткой по полу. Кое-как выстиранный коврик уже сушится на улице.  
Ичиго-мумия наблюдает за Абараем — ему лучше не двигаться и молча отлеживаться на диване.  
За окном уже чертова непроглядная темень, невнятный глухой вечер, и совершенно никого нет на улице — будто все повымерли. Без света в комнате, в полумраке Ренджи возит щеткой по полу.  
Почти ничего не разглядеть, но Ичиго кажется, что так даже лучше.  
А еще хорошо бы кто-нибудь снова использовал на нем заменитель памяти. Еще раз, еще один щелк, и чтобы ничего не было. Ни подергивающегося Исиды, облепленного черными язвами, как трупными червями-Пустыми. Ни чистенькой, безжизненно-белой Иноуэ с толстым ребристым шлангом, уходящим в горло.  
Ни вечного капитана неизвестного отряда Куросаки Ишшина, которого Ичиго всю свою долбаную жизнь принимал за родного отца.  
Ни искаженного криком лица Рукии. _Растворялась_ она только в тот день — после неловкого прощания прямо посреди дороги, легкая, воздушная, прекрасная. Рассыпчатый хрустящий снег, таящий в руках. Пустой же ее _разъедал_ — как в дешевых ужастиках, как в еще более дешевой реальности под действием кислоты. Кожа, мясо, кости, _душа_.  
— Ренджи, зачем ты здесь?  
Перед глазами Исида, опутанный тонкой сетью бледно-голубых линий-сосудов. Ичиго кажется, что опутали сейчас только его. Что язвами, как крупой, обсыпано именно его тело.  
Ичиго дергается, возится, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть под бинтами, но Ренджи спеленал на совесть. Ни черта не видно.  
— Ее еще можно вернуть.  
Снова какая-то мистическая фраза, после которой сразу становится понятно _все_ — месяцы на грунте, голодный блеск в глазах, напряженная отстраненность.  
 _Сорвался впервые за долгое время, столько в себе-то это держать._  
Ичиго хочется смеяться. Ухнуться в истеричный смех, как в воду — глубоко и с головой. Мешает ноющая боль по всему телу. Отрезвляет. Напоминает, что лишних движений лучше не делать.  
Все оказалось очень просто. Очень понятно. А он себе навыдумывал.  
 _Ренджи здесь торчал ради Рукии. Ради того, чтобы сберечь Ичиго, которому она отдала свою силу — целиком и без остатка._  
— Урахара так сказал?  
Ичиго бы Урахаре не поверил, даже если бы тот клятвенно обещал — он же врет, как дышит.  
Веры нет никому. Себе — и подавно никогда не было.  
— Он сказал, что это невозможно.  
Щелка монотонно елозит по полу.  
Значит, Ренджи давно в курсе. Успел свыкнуться. Успел упереться в какой-то свой спасительный «шанс» и отбросить все лишнее.  
Он тоже никому не верит. Даже себе.  
Иначе бы просто не продержался все эти месяцы.  
— Я думаю, что возможность все равно есть.  
Шанс. Как у Иноуэ — Ичиго же думал, ее удастся спасти. Как у Исиды — Ичиго думал, сумеет его вытащить. Как у Чада, что бы из него не сотворил Урахара Киске во имя спасения Каракуры от Пустого.  
А у сестер, он есть — этот шанс? Такой же призрачный, иллюзорный. Отсутствующий на самом деле, потому что все идет по чьему-то четкому плану, и в вагоне поезда для выживших лишних мест нет.  
— Нужно, чтобы Урахара попытался.  
Если забрать у Ичиго силу Рукии. Если забрать у Ичиго что-нибудь еще.  
Он и сам отдаст. Даром.  
Чтобы парень-который-изобрел-всем-на-погибель-Хогиоку изобрел что-нибудь еще. Что-нибудь, что не станет причиной очередного конца света.  
 _Пожалуйста, только заберите без остатка все._  
Хлопает входная дверь, и Ренджи замирает наизготовку со шваброй в руках, как с каким-то невиданным копьем.  
Рыцарь мыла и воды. Поразит кровавой пеной в самое сердце. Действие распространяется и на Пустых.  
 _Только сегодня и только у нас…_  
— Ичи-нии, ты дома?  
 _…позвоните прямо сейчас и вы получите в подарок совершенно бесплатно…_  
— Старик? Эй, дома есть кто-нибудь?  
 _…фарш из младших сестер._  
Карин заглядывает в гостиную. Дверь хлопает еще раз, и Ичиго сдавливает виски от подскочившего уровня реяцу.  
Карин успевает обернуться.  
Ренджи успевает дернуться к ней.  
Отец успевает ударить обоих наотмашь.  
Ичиго вялой тряпкой валяется на диване.  
Сестра отключается сразу же — оседает у дальней стены с закатившимися в обмороке глазами. По светлым обоям за ней тянется насыщенный и жирный темно-красный след.  
Ренджи налетает спиной на телевизор и тяжело, как куль с рисом, падает на пол. Минус еще один гигай на его счету — с Урахарой расплачиваться придется долго.  
Еще чьей-нибудь жизнью.  
 _Хорошо хоть Юзу с ними нет. Просто чудо какое-то._  
Отец идет к Ичиго медленно, как через силу. Шаг — волна по лицу, будто кости подвижные и могут ходить туда-сюда, перестраиваться, как в детском конструкторе.  
Собери себе папу.  
И не забудь добавить немного Пустого.  
У него нет ни язв. Ни пульсирующих жгутов, стягивающих все тело. Ичиго _не чувствует_ в нем Пустого. И шинигами тоже не чувствует.  
Ичиго не чувствует вообще ничего.  
В _этом_ нет уже ничего. Каким чудом оно успело доползти до дома и чем руководствовалось, когда спасало от себя Карин — Ичиго не знает.  
У отца глаза навыкате и посиневшие губы, как у повешенного.  
 _У отца._  
Оно наклоняется, сразу всем телом, как деревянное, как будто все подвижные кости только что встали единым паззлом на свои места и намертво скрепились в одном положении.  
Ишшин тащился через весь город к сыну — доверху наполненный бурдюк с реяцу на ножках, доставка силы шинигами на дом гарантируется. Полз на каких-то там одних голых инстинктах, настолько древних и беспощадных, что Пустым и не снилось.  
Он хотел, чтобы Ичиго наконец встал на ноги и сделал все сам.  
Он хотел защитить свою семью.  
Он хотел, чтобы его дети жили долго и счастливо.  
 _Он хотел…_  
Ичиго тянется к кофейному столику, наощупь перехватывая поудобнее вазочку из-под конфет. Ему больше не страшно — что Ренджи уйдет, что сестер будет некому защищать, что придется самому искать и _добивать_ , если кто-то еще остался.  
 _Если._  
За сутки у Ичиго на руках погибли двое друзей — и о смерти еще одного, давней, тайной, он узнал. Потерял надежду, на возвращение силы. Потерял и нашел отца. Потерял и не нашел себя.  
А Ренджи так и не нашел Рукию. Зато в нем хотя бы есть капелька веры на ее возвращение. Стержень из безумной упертости и упертого безумия.  
Они в равных условиях.  
Хрустальная вазочка сминает податливо-бескостное лицо отца, и осколки крепко-накрепко застревают в мешанине костей и плоти.  
Где-то в междумирье торчит хитрый Пустой, последний подарок Айзена. А может быть, Урахара его все-таки отловил. Или еще только отловит — на Ренджи, на Ичиго, на кого-нибудь еще.  
Может быть, Юзу в безопасности, а Карин скоро придет в себя.  
Может быть на похоронах Иноуэ, превратившихся в массовую резню, кто-то выжил. И не стал оболочкой для будущих Пустых.  
Может быть, Урахаре Киске сейчас не легче — он знает и видел слишком много. Может быть он тоже, хотя бы самую малость, человек.  
Тело Ишшина плавно опускается рядом, и Ичиго наконец-то _видит_ — Ренджи в униформе шинигами, переворачивающего отца лицом вниз.  
А он ведь знает. Отрицает, хоронит под глупой надеждой, закапывает глубоко в себя — только это бесполезно, и Ренджи знал все с самого начала.  
 _Что они не уходят на перерождение — уходить нечему, от души не остается ничего, все разъедается подчистую, переходит в чистую силу. Урахаре нечего будет склеивать и собирать заново._  
Но Ренджи все равно верит — что у парня-изобретшего-Хогиоку все получится. Что Ичиго вернет себе силу. Что они уничтожат вместе Пустого, а потом вернут Рукию. Что все снова будет как раньше.  
Как отец верил — что сумеет уберечь своих детей.  
И Ичиго тоже отчаянно хочет во что-нибудь поверить.

 

_Это не слезы это капли дождя на стекле.  
Сколько можно не спать и плевать против ветра.  
Быть беглецом, бежать от стены к стене.  
Раздвигая пространство метр за метром._

_Мы ничего не получим за выслугу лет.  
Будем жадно хватать обрывки ушедших историй.  
Я сомневался, мне дали надежду в ответ.  
И небо над головой дали чужое._

_Тем, кто остался, мои слезы.  
Я выбрал жизнь, но слишком поздно.  
Нас раздавило чужое небо.  
Чужое небо, мои слезы._

_Сколько будет еще бессонных ночей.  
Из постели в постель ползти до утра.  
Надо дождаться хотя бы первых лучей.  
И забыться на время пока не наступит весна.  
Прятаться глупо, даже если бушует гроза.  
Под потоком воды кипит звериная злоба.  
Если нет своих слез под дождем пусть мокнут глаза.  
Если есть в мире счастье, то все же больше кривого. _  
Смысловые Галлюцинации "Чужое небо"


End file.
